It All Comes Back
by Alonso King of Naples
Summary: After a conversation with Zaheer, Korra discovers there may be someone out there who can help her reconnect with her past lives, but he is not who anyone was expecting. Feedback for this story will be greatly appreciated. Had to change this to T rating because there are swears in later chapters.
1. The Conversation That Changed It All

"I've fought a lot of battles, some big and some small, but after defeating Unalaq and regaining my connection with Raava, I just started feeling so… lost and alone. I've never felt like this before. It's almost as if—I've lost a part of me somehow."

She looked up at her companion, floating above her with a teacup in hand. It felt strange confiding with her nemesis, the man who poisoned her and attempted to kill her. Their meetings have become more frequent lately with her visiting him almost weekly. She knew he was not a man to be trusted, but still, she continued to see him. It felt nice to talk about her problems with him, and surprisingly he was good at listening.

He sipped his tea thoughtfully. "You say you lost connection with your past lives after Unalaq destroyed Raava," said Zaheer. She nodded, and he thought for a moment. "That… seems unlikely. Light and darkness can never truly be destroyed. As Raava lives on in you, so does Vaatu, in some form. Your connection with Raava should be the same as it was before. You should still have a connection to your past lives."

"Well, I don't!" She waited for him to speak again, a desire to hear more. When he said nothing, she continued, "Believe me, I've tried but… It's just me in there. Alone."

She watched as he floated down to her height. He hesitated before speaking: "I think I may know someone who can help you." Now with his body firmly on the ground, he set the teacup down and closed his eyes.

She sat stiff and waited. She was hesitant to accept his help in anything these days, but the memory of saving Jinora and the others from the spirits pushed that hesitancy back. She desired more than anything to seek guidance from the other avatars again. She had lost all hope that she might be able to do so again someday.

When he opened his eyes a short while later, he had a look of disappointment on his face. "I'm having trouble locating him," he confessed. "I'll need some time to find him. Come back tomorrow."

"Who is he? What—how can he help me?"

He closed his eyes again. It was a long moment before he replied again. For a moment, Korra thought he had entered the spirit world and their conversation was finished. "He also has a strong connection to the spirit world," Zaheer finally told her. "And to the spirits among us. If anyone can help you, it will be him."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," said Korra as she sat down next to Asami. She gave her a soft peck on the cheek before loading her plate up with food. "It looks delicious, Pema," she quickly added.

"What kept you?" questioned Asami.

Korra was nearly half an hour late for dinner; everyone else was either moving on to seconds or dessert. Bumi was eager to finish off the dumplings while Ikki and Meelo were begging Pema to bring out the cake she had made.

"I was… vishghzaherghh," she said with a mouthful of rice.

"You were where?"

Korra gulped. "Visiting Zahmm," she tried again, quietly. She knew they all disapproved of her meetings with Zaheer—she was far from proud of it herself.

"Who?" said Tenzin.

"Zaheer," said Asami, giving Korra a disapproving look. Korra shrunk down into her seat. "What is this, the fifth week in a row?"

Korra felt the wind in the room blow in her direction as Tenzin gave her an astonishing look of shock. "Korra, I thought you put an end to those meetings _weeks_ ago. Any interaction with him is dangerous. Who knows what he's been plotting—"

"All we're doing is talking!" she assured them. "And—and, honestly, it's nice to burden him with all my problems and not with you guys."

"Korra, you're not a burden," said Asami, squeezing Korra's shoulder gently.

"Yes, Korra, you can always come to me if you ever need to talk," said Tenzin.

"Or me," said Asami.

"Or me," said Ikki.

"Do not come to me," said Meelo.

"Zaheer said he knew someone who might be able to help me reconnect with my past lives," she told them. "He needed time to locate them—"

"You're not considering it, are you?" said Asami.

"Korra, this is Zaheer we're talking about. He's dangerous. He—"

"I don't need reminded of what he's done!" she snapped. "Even if this does turn out to be some trap planned out by the Red Lotus, I can handle it. I am the avatar, you know! Besides, it's worth the risk if it means reconnecting with my past lives."

"Let me come with you," said Asami.

"No," said Korra. She pulled away from Asami's touch. "It could be dangerous and… I need to do this on my own."

Silence filled the room. Korra continued eating her food while she felt the eyes of everyone on her. Tenzin finally spoke up:

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know how long it might take," she said. "I don't even know where he is—he could be in the desert for all I know. Zaheer needed some time to find him. I should know where he is by tomorrow."

"This weekend is… Remembrance Day," said Tenzin, attempting to sound casual but failing.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to attend the ceremony this year."

Remembrance Day had a special importance to Tenzin, as it did for many other people. It was the day Chief Sokka was assassinated, along with a few hundred other Republic City citizens. Korra was a little foggy on the details; no one really liked revisiting the memories of that day, despite the name it was given. Instead, they chose to honor the fallen. There was always a ceremony that she and Tenzin attended where Korra made a quick speech and shook a few dozen hands of people who had lost a loved one to the tragedy.

Since Korra lived in Republic City, Tenzin always encouraged her to participate in the ceremony more and more each year, telling her it was her duty as the Avatar to lead those people into healing. She enjoyed meeting the people effected, and attending the ceremony, but reconnecting with her past lives was a greater importance to her.


	2. The Assassination of Chief Sokka

_Some years prior_.

"I think it's settled then," said Tenzin. He looked up from his papers at the young Korra sleeping soundly in Tonraq's arms. Sokka stood beside the two, watching the sleeping child. "Korra will be sent back to the Southern Water Tribe. I've already spoken to my mother—she and Kya will be happy to have her stay with them until we locate them."

"I'm going too," said Tonraq. "I need to protect my daughter."

"That's understandable," said Tenzin.

"Who are they? What do they want with Korra?" asked Tonraq.

"In our youth, we encountered someone like that big woman with the third eye. We called him Combustion Man. Maybe she's a relative," he suggested. "Lord Zuko hired him to kill us—you know, before he decided he was good and wanted to join us."

Tenzin hesitated before speaking: "Perhaps someone hired them to…" He did not dare finish the sentence, or the thought.

"The white lotus managed to capture the no arm lady," continued Sokka, "but she refuses to tell us her motives. I imagine the others aren't too far away."

"They could be on the island now, watching us," said Tenzin. He looked out the window, expecting to find the thick eyebrowed man he encountered earlier to be there. To his relief all he saw was the night sky. "We captured their waterbender, so you might be able to escape with little to no trouble. And the white lotus have already searched the ship three times."

Tonraq and Tenzin both stood, and Korra shifted in her sleep. She opened her eyes slightly as Tenzin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Avatar Korra," he said.

Korra smiled slightly before closing her eyes again. Tenzin smiled too, but it quickly faded once he found Tonraq's face. "Good luck," he said.

When Tonraq left, Tenzin went back to his desk and focused on the papers before him: all the information they had on the mysterious attackers. After a few moments of reading the documents, he set them aside and began massaging his temple. His uncle quickly came to his side.

"You should go home," said Sokka. "Zuko's speaking with the chief of police now. He says they've already found a lead. A worker on the docks told them a mysterious group was wandering around the shipment containers."

Tenzin stood. "I'm afraid I can't. Kunga has called an emergency council meeting. Will you watch over Lin and the baby while I'm away?"

Sokka placed a wrinkly hand on his nephew's shoulder. Both knew Lin Beifong was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and the baby if any trouble were to arise, but the fear and worry remained, nonetheless.

"Thank you, uncle," said Tenzin, gathering his papers. "I'll try to get home as soon as I can. Give Lin and the baby a kiss for me."

* * *

When Sokka arrived at the home—a small apartment near both Lin and Tenzin's workplaces—Lin was practically out the door. She jumped at the sight of him, but she quickly looked relieved to see him. She was dressed in her captain's uniform.

"Oh, great. I don't have to call a babysitter. Trinley's asleep in his cradle. If he wakes, there's a bottle in the ice box." She made for the door.

"Wait… You're leaving?"

"If you can't get him to go back to sleep, put some music on, or sit on the dryer with him."

"But Tenzin told me to—"

"The chief has me searching downtown. I won't be back until late, possibly morning."

And with that, she left and Sokka found himself sitting bashfully on the sofa—fortunately that did not last, for Trinley from the other room began to cry and Sokka came to his rescue.

He warmed a bottle and fed it to him in the kitchen. The baby drank his mother's milk, making sure to release satisfying gulps. He had the new baby smell—practically brand new.

Sokka was visiting Katara and Kya in the Southern Water Tribe when Lin gave birth to him. Tenzin called Katara late in the night telling her she had a healthy grandson—she told Sokka the next morning over breakfast. They went to Republic City soon after to meet the new member of the family, along with the new, much younger avatar. The moment he saw baby Trinley, Sokka swore he looked just like Lin when she was a baby.

Now they sit together in an empty kitchen with Sokka rocking him back and forth, a failed attempt at getting him to fall back asleep. The bottle had made him wide awake.

They both heard slight shuffling from the back of the apartment where the baby slept. Sokka stood, cradling Trinley on his shoulder, his large hand supporting the tiny baby's neck. He grabbed his boomerang and slowly moved to where they heard the noise.

There was quick movement from one room to another, a blurred figure quickly passing through, and Sokka chucked his boomerang at it. The weapon hit the back of the wall, leaving a gaping hole. Trinley began to cry.

Sokka quickly shushed him as he made his way out the door. He kept glancing behind him to make sure they weren't being followed, but whoever was in the house was either staying in the house or long gone, Sokka determined.

He ran to find safety—the police station, which was a few blocks away—when he saw it, or rather her. She was atop the building with her attention aimed at Zuko. She quickly blasted fire in his direction, but he moved out of the way before it could hit him. Instead, it hit the building behind him, and large blocks of stone crumbled down. Then Tenzin appeared, blowing a large gust of wind in her direction. She skidded backwards but kept her balance. Again, the large woman blasted from her third eye, hitting Tenzin. He flew back, crashing into the building behind them. More stone fell, and Sokka noticed bystanders quickly run from the falling rocks.

Trinley began to whine in his arms and Sokka began to rock him gently up and down. He felt a suddenly chill in the back of his neck, and he turned to see if someone else was there with them. To his shock, no one else was there, except for a few citizens running away from the fight happening above them.

He quickly turned into an alleyway. He hesitated for a moment, turning from both directions to make sure they were alone, and then set a small piece of cardboard in the dumpster, and the baby atop it.

Again, Trinley began to whine. Sokka cooed him. "I know. I know," he said. "I'll only be a few minutes. I'll be back before you notice I'm gone. I promise."

And with rubble falling from the sky, Sokka ran towards the fight and the screaming citizens, leaving his grandnephew to drift asleep in a dumpster nearby.

* * *

Zaheer saw the chaos in the distance—Master Tenzin and Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation had P'Li cornered atop one building. She had two options at this point: jump from the building or surrender. His lover jumped from the edge onto a hanging piece of fabric below. It snapped with her eight and she landed on a fruit stand. She stood, her clothes damp with the juices of the fruit. She saw Zaheer and smiled briefly before Master Tenzin gusted wind at her.

He quickly found Ghazan, shooting lava bits at Lord Zuko, who was now atop the crumbling building. The thought of retreating briefly wandered into his mind before he spotted Chief Sokka running towards the falling building. He followed stealthily, expecting to find the baby attached to the front of him. If he were alone, killing him would be much easier. He did not want to harm the baby, nor did he want to harm the people of Republic City. After all, the Red Lotus came to release them from oppression.

But everything happened too quickly for him to react. One moment, Chief Sokka was entering the crumbling building and in the next, P'Li was blasting it.

"WAIT!" he screamed at her, but the damage was already done. The building began to collapse. Ghazan retreated to another building before it fell on him. Zaheer grabbed P'Li and they hid in an alleyway nearby before the dust and smoke became too unbearable.

"Zaheer… I—" said P'Li. She attempted to catch her breath.

He kissed her before she could speak. "It's all right. The building was old. Its demise was inevitable," he assured her, resting his forehead on her third eye. "We can still capture the avatar. They're on a ship sailing to the southern water tribe as we speak."

The smoke and dust quickly found them, and P'Li began to cough. Zaheer squeezed her hand and they made to leave when they both heard it: a baby's cry. Zaheer was quick to find the source of the noise in a dumpster near them. He opened it. Both looked astonished to see it was a baby, and Zaheer wondered if it was the baby Chief Sokka was holding.

He picked the baby up and rested the baby on his shoulder, patting its small back gently with his hand. The baby gurgled in response and spit drizzled down onto Zaheer's back. The smoke was rising, and they could hear the sirens of the fire department in the distance.

"Hello," he greeted the baby calmly. "Are you Trinley? My name's Zaheer."

"We can't leave it, can we?" said P'Li. She touched the back of the baby's head and gently stroked it.

Zaheer shook his head. He could hear the sirens getting closer. Finally, before the dust completely filled the alleyway, he grabbed P'Li's hand and together with the baby, they ran from the smoke.


	3. He's Not What She Expected

Korra examined the folded piece of paper in her hands for the fifth time since arriving in the Fire Nation. Zaheer said he, whoever he was, could be found in Capital City. Tenzin thought it would be rude to go to the Fire Nation's capital and not meet with the Fire Lord, so she decided to make it a diplomatic visit, of sorts. Fire Lord Izumi was preparing a traditional Fire Nation gala for tonight in Korra's honor, which meant she didn't have much time to wander the streets of the city in search for the man.

The building before her looked a little more than suspicious. The bricks were faded, and most of its windows were boarded up; it looked abandoned to her. Zaheer told her he was in room three o' five. She approached the building cautiously and attempted to open the front doors; they were locked tight. Beside the door were a bunch of buttons with numbers underneath them. She pressed the one with '305' underneath it and waited.

When nothing happened, she pressed it again. "C'mon," she mumbled to herself, pounding the button with her index finger. She glanced down at the paper again, making sure she had the right number.

Finally, she stepped back and looked up at the building. "I know you're in there," she shouted. "I just want to talk to you!"

Again, she waited.

She saw movement and a figure climbed out from a window and down the building's side stairs.

"Hey!" she said.

The person turned to her startled, then dashed down the stairs. He jumped from the second floor onto the ground with ease. Korra ran after him. He threw a trash can in an attempt to slow her, but Korra jumped over it with ease. He slid left, into an alleyway, and quickly ran onto a busy street. Korra was on his tail. He ran a couple blocks before turning into another alleyway and into another street.

The chase ended when a bystander tripped him, and he fell into a pile of trash. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was Asami who had tripped him. Beside her were Mako and Bolin.

"What're you guys doing here?" she greeted them, shock in her voice.

"We're Team Avatar," said Bolin. "You didn't think we'd let you go on a super amazing adventure alone, did you?"

"Asami persuaded Beifong to give me the weekend off," said Mako, "and here we are."

She hugged both Mako and Bolin, then turned her attention to Asami. They kissed, then turned their attention to the person below them, who now had a banana peel on his head and a few cans below his feet.

Mako lifted the culprit up on his feet with ease.

"This the guy?" asked Asami.

Korra examined the guy in Mako's grasp. He was wiping the banana peel off his head, looking to the ground rather than at Korra's face. "Yeah, I think," she said. "But… but he's just a kid. I was expecting someone more—"

"Scary-looking? Yeah, me too," said Bolin.

"Um, are you…Trinley?" she asked the boy.

He looked up at her, and Korra saw the softness in his eyes. Despite that, he had a look of suspicion on his face. He pulled away from Mako's grasp. "I go by Lee these days," he said cautiously. He looked around, as if expecting someone else to join in on the conversation. "But, yeah, that's me. Who're you?"

"I'm Avatar Korra," she said. "I just want to talk." She held out her hand for Trinley to shake it.

He did not shake her hand. Instead, he put his hands in his coat pockets. "The Avatar, huh?" he questioned.

She retracted her hand. "Yeah, um, Zaheer told me where to find you…"

His eyes went wide, and he looked around again in a panic. "Zaheer… Is he—I thought he was…?" He huffed in exasperation. "I thought I was done with him years ago."

"He told me you could help me," she said.

A group of small children ran in between them, laughing, accidentally shoving Mako into Trinley.

"Okay," said the boy, defeated. "We can talk back at my place. It'll be a bit more private."

"Sorry for the mess," said Trinley as they entered the abandoned building through a window on the first floor.

"You live here alone?" questioned Korra.

"I'm in between places at the moment," he said.

"Been there, done that," said Bolin. He examined the inside of the building. It was dark and dusty. A few beams of light peaked through the boarded windows. "I like it! Put up some curtains. Maybe a carpet. Buy some furniture. Get some plumbing. And you could have a really nice place."

"Yeah, I guess," said Trinley, guiding them up the stairs.

In room three o' four, there was a bed in one corner and a small teapot sitting atop a VariBurner in another corner. Nothing much else in the room, except for an assortment of cups around the teapot, and some trash all around the room.

Trinley motioned towards the teapot. "Want some tea?" he asked awkwardly.

"Sure," said Korra. He took out a match from his pocket and swiped it on the floor, creating a small burning fire. He lit the burner and the teapot began heating up the water inside.

The teapot was white, but the paint had chipped. Little drawings of airbenders flying on gliders were painted around in blue paint.

"Nice teapot," said Asami.

"Thanks," said Trinley, rubbing the back of his neck. "Iroh gave it to me the last time I visited."

"Iroh?" said Korra.

"I didn't realize Zaheer was able to track me," said Trinley. "I thought he was in prison."

"He is," she said. "How do you know him?"

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a red lotus tattoo on the back of his shoulder. Bolin let out a shocked gasp. "You're part of the Red Lotus?" said Bolin.

"Relax," said Trinley. "I haven't been an active member in years." He pulled down his sleeves and eyed Korra up and down. "Glad to see he didn't kill you."

"Yeah, me too," said Korra. "He said you can help me reconnect with my past lives."

Smoke filled the teapot began to steam out, signaling the water had heated. Trinley removed the pot from the burner and began preparing the tea.

"I lost my connection with them when Unalaq removed Raava from me and destroyed her," continued Korra.

He handed her tea in a large purple cup. "That's impossible," he said. "Light and darkness coexist. One cannot live…"

"…without the other. Yeah, I know," she said, attempting to hide her annoyance. "Can you help me or not?"

"I… I can't," he said. "I'm sorry."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I won't," he said firmly. "I don't want anything to do with that stuff anymore. I'm through being Zaheer's pawn."

She threw the cup of tea onto the floor. Asami grabbed her by the arm to calm her. She grumbled in anger, before bursting out a furious, "Fine!" at him.

She turned her heel and stormed out. Asami and Mako quickly followed her.

Bolin, however, set his cup down, grabbed Trinley's hand and began to shake it. "Thank you for inviting us into your… lovely home. But we have more important—"

"Bolin!" shouted Mako from the other room.

"Bye now," said Bolin, patting him on the shoulder, and running to catch up with the others.

* * *

Korra growled as they exited the abandoned building. "I can't believe this! I travelled here for nothing! What was the point?"

"Well, at least we got to see some of the beautiful city," said Bolin. "Granted it was from a boarded up building…"

Mako had his arms crossed, looking suspiciously back at the building. "Is it just me, or did that kid look a lot like Tenzin?" he said.

"What—no he didn't," said Bolin. He thought for a moment, then let out a loud gasp. "He did! Those eyes and that look of tenderness Tenzin always has. They could be twins!"

"He kinda did, didn't he?" said Asami.

Korra shrugged. "Maybe they look a little alike. What's your point?"

Mako thought for a moment, rubbing his chin, "I'm not sure yet."


	4. Galas Are Meant For Dancing Not Plotting

The Fire Lord invited all the elite members of the Fire Nation to attend the gala. A band played softly atop a stage, and people busied themselves with talking and dancing. Despite having Asami, Mako and Bolin with her, Korra felt awkward; it was weird not having Tenzin by her side whispering who was who in her ear. Fire Lord Izumi took her around the room and introduced her to some of the higher up officials in her military, and they had a few minutes of pleasant conversation, but the Fire Lord left soon after to converse with her other guests. Now the four stood meekly in a corner.

"I can't believe we came here for nothing," grumbled Korra, crossing her arms.

A couple dressed in traditional Fire Nation gowns past by her. They were laughing and looked to be having a pleasant evening.

Asami was quick to shush her. "Keep your voice down," she said. She cautiously looked at the couple, wondering if they had heard Korra.

Korra unfolded her arms. "You're right. Sorry," she said. She looked at all the people around her; she was their honored guest and here she was sulking in a corner, instead of mingling with the crowd. She felt like the worst avatar when it came to events like these—and she probably was, but she no longer had anything, or anyone, to compare it to.

It was then, in the crowd of people, she heard a familiar loud booming laugh, and she saw Bumi chatting with a Fire Nation General in the distance. He slapped the general's back so hard the man nearly spilled his drink. He caught sight of Korra and waved her over and introduced her to his old war buddy; a general named Sun Tzu, who took part in many adventures with Bumi. He excused himself shortly after being introduced to team avatar.

"Bumi," Korra greeted, "this is a pleasant… surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I always get invited to these things, being an ex-General of the United Forces and all," he said. And then much more quietly he whispered to her: "Me and the Fire Lord have a bit of an unspoken attraction towards one another. A spark that never quite gets lit, if you catch my drift."

"He came here with us," explained Mako. "Begged us to bring him along, and then ditched us once we arrived at the palace."

"Oh, well, sorry for ditching you," said Bumi. "I didn't know hanging out with a middle-aged man was so high up on your list of things to do."

Mako opened his mouth to speak, but quickly thought better of it.

Just then, Lord Zuko approached them. He bowed to Korra. "It is an honor to have you here, Avatar Korra." Lord Zuko's eyes then went to Bumi and a frown quickly formed on his face, "And Bumi," he said, and Bumi stood tall and proud. "Stay away from my daughter."

"Thank you for having us, Lord Zuko," said Korra. "This all is amazing, really. Your daughter has made us feel very welcome here in the Fire Nation."

"I am told by my daughter you came to our city in search for someone," Lord Zuko continued. "I trust that you found them."

Korra frowned. "No," she said. "Well, sorta. It wasn't exactly what I hoped for."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

They had a pleasant conversation about the City, and its remarkable monuments, until Lord Zuko was pulled away by another guest. Bumi quickly left to talk with more of his old war buddies, while Korra and the others quickly went back to their corner.

* * *

"We could go back tomorrow," Bolin suggested when the discussion of the boy was brought up again.

"If he's even still there," said Mako. He wanted to stay behind and spy on the kid—more so because he admitted being a former Red Lotus member, and there was still so much they didn't know about the group.

"Korra, what a pleasant surprise," said a familiar voice behind her.

Korra turned. "Su," she greeted.

"What brings you in this neck of the woods," she asked, a sly smile forming on her face.

"We could ask you the same thing," said Bolin.

"Baatar and I were vacationing with some friends on Ember Island when they received an invitation to the capital. We told them how close we were with the avatar and her friends, so they invited us along," she said.

"We're here looking for someone who I thought might be able to help me reconnect with my past lives," Korra said, "and… well, we found him, but he wasn't willing to help."

"He's part of the Red Lotus," added Mako.

Suyin narrowed her eyebrows. "Where is he now? In custody, I hope."

"No, no, it wasn't anything like that," assured Bolin. "He was just a teenager." He used his hands to give her an estimate of how small he was, which was greatly exaggerated. "Kind of reminded me of me at that age, actually. So small in such a big city, living in an abandoned apartment complex."

"A teenager," she said, her eyes wide in shock. "How can that be? He's so young. Do you think they're recruiting new members?"

"It's possible," said Asami, "but he said he hadn't been an active member in years."

"He could be lying," said Mako.

"I don't know," said Bolin, rubbing his chin. "He didn't seem like the lying type to me."

"No one seems like the lying type to you, bro," said Mako.

"True," admitted Bolin.

"It does seem odd that such a young kid could be a part of the Red Lotus," said Korra. "And not only be a part of it but also be so involved that Zaheer knows him by name."

"I say we bring him to Republic City with us," said Mako. "Beifong and I can question him. If Zaheer knows him, he must be important."

"All right," said Korra, affirmatively. "We'll go after the gala. Hopefully he's still somewhere in the city."


	5. You Can Call Me Trinley

"Should I ring him again?" asked Korra as they approached the abandoned building.

"He might not even be in there," said Mako, looking up at the fire escape.

They heard laughing nearby outside of what appeared to be a night club. A large group of people stood outside the building, drinking and smoking cigarettes. "Asami, you check to see if he's in there. If not, ask around and see if the locals know anything about him," Mako instructed. Asami nodded and ran off to investigate the nigh club. "Korra and I will check and see if he's still in the building."

"What should I do?" asked Bolin.

"Stay here in case he makes a quick getaway," said Mako.

Mako and Korra climbed up the rickety fire escape and entered the third floor through a window. The building was darker than before, so Mako created a small fire in his hand to light up the room. They found room three o' five and entered cautiously. The room was empty, to their disappointment, but traces of the boy still lingered.

"We're too late. He's already gone," said Korra, kicking at the grounf below her feet.

"No, look," said Mako. He approached the teapot in the corner and felt it with his hand. "It's still warm. He's not far."

Korra tiptoed her way to the kid's bed, which wasn't a bad at all, really. It was too blankets on the floor and a small pillow. Beside it, there was a small candle stick lighting up the corner. While she checked the bed, Mako was kneeling near the teapot, searching through a small brown bag.

"Avatar Korra," she heard Trinley's voice from the doorway. "And—I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Mako."

"And Mako," said Trinley, taking a step towards them. He looked at Korra, then at Mako. "Here for some more tea? It is pretty good stuff."

"We're here for answers," said Mako. He took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "You're under arrest for conspiring with the Red Lotus." For a moment, Trinley had a look of shock on his face, but to both Korra and Mako's surprise, the boy allowed for Mako to handcuff him. "Don't worry, kid. As long as you cooperate, no harm'll come to you and you'll be back on the streets in no time."

"Oh… then you don't know," said Trinley softly, looking at Korra.

"Don't know what?" she asked.

He merely shook his head and allowed Mako to guide him out of the building.

* * *

Outside the palace walls, Bolin was feeding Juicy. Opal had been kind enough to lend them her snotty bison for their trip into the city; Korra, visiting the city on official avatar duty, was fortunately brought in a United Forces air ship. They offered to send her back on the airship, but she found riding with her friends more appealing, even if it was Juicy they were riding home on.

"Korra's about ready to head out," said Mako as he approached his brother. He had a firm grip on Trinley, whose hands were bounded together in tight metal bracelets. "Will you keep an eye on the prisoner while I go find Bumi?"

"Do we have to call him our prisoner," said Bolin, looking at the kid.

"What else would you have me call him?"

"Lee—that's your name, isn't it? Sorry, I was only half listening when you told us."

"Strangers call me Lee," said the boy. He gestured to the cuffs on his hands. "I've got a feeling we'll be getting to know each other quite well in these next few days, so you can call me Trinley."

"Just watch him," said Mako, giving the boy a slight push towards Bolin, and he left to find Bumi.

"Trinley! What an awesome name," said Bolin. "Are you named after some Guru or airbending guy? How'd your dad come up with it?"

"My—my… dad?"

"Yeah, Zaheer," said Bolin. "He's your dad, isn't he?"

A large spirit flew past them, briefly leaving both Bolin and the boy in the shadow. Two other spirits, significantly smaller than the first, followed it. Together they ventured towards the palace. There were significantly less spirits in the Fire Nation than in Republic City, Bolin noticed upon his arrival. But Republic City now had a giant spirit portal in the middle of it, and Capital City did not.

"No, not exactly," said Trinley. "And… I don't know why my parents chose Trinley of all names." Trinley yawned and motioned toward Juicy. "Can I climb up the bison?"

"Sure, sure. Make yourself comfy," said Bolin. He stretched his arms out. "It's a long way back to Republic City."

Trinley was climbing up Juicy's tail when he stopped to look at Bolin. "Why… why are we going to Republic City?"

Bolin opened his mouth to speak, but Korra and Suyin appeared before he could get a word out. Korra held onto two brown sacks. She threw them up into the air and airbent them onto Juicy's saddle. She then turned to Suyin and hugged her.

"It was great seeing you, Su," said Korra.

"Make sure to give Opal a big hug for me the next time you see her," replied Suyin.

"I will," said Korra.

Mako returned with Bumi trudging along behind him. "I can't believe we're already heading home," said Bumi.

"Did the prisoner give you any trouble," asked Mako, turning to his brother.

"Who, Trinley? No. He was a delight!"

"_Trinley_," said Bumi with a slight chuckle, "haven't heard that name since—"

He examined the boy up on the bison for a few moments before a look of shock and confusion sprung to his face. He turned to look at Suyin, who seemed equally startled, as if she had the answer to his unspoken question, then back up at the boy.

"What's wrong?" asked Mako. He too turned to the boy and gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh, um… nothing," said Bumi. He gulped. "It's nothing. Just a little gassy, that's all."

"Well, go to the bathroom before we leave," said Mako. "We're not making any pit stops on our way back into Republic City."

But Bumi took his seat on the saddle instead and continued to stare at the boy. Trinley seemed unbothered by this and opted to pick at a loose fingernail with his teeth.

Korra sat in between them. She too examined Trinley carefully, then turned her attention to Bumi. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she told him.

"I think I have," said Bumi softly.

* * *

"C'mon, Mako. I see a town down there. Please. Can we just stop?" said Bolin, wiggling in his seat and clutching his lower stomach.

"I told you to go before we left," said Mako, visibly irritated. It was his turn to steer Juicy, and all he wanted to do was speed back to Republic City and put the prisoner behind bars. "We're half an hour away from the—"

"I can't wait that long," his brother persisted.

Beside Bolin, Bumi took a good look at the small city below them. There was a delicious smell coming from the town's market place and Bumi wanted to know what food was so intoxicating. He clutched his stomach as it growled. "I wouldn't mind stopping myself," he said.

"Fine," said Mako, giving in and guiding Juicy down into the city.

Trinley, their prisoner, had drifted off to sleep some minutes after they left Capital City. When she was sure he was asleep, Korra asked why Bumi acted so weird with him. It was then that Bumi told them the story. "That's why Tenzin's so obsessed with Remembrance Day," she told him in response.

For a long time, no one else said anything, until Bolin finally coughed out a, "So, do you think it's him?"

Bumi said, "Of course not. That Trinley's been long dead." But he made no effort to hide the doubt in his response. And nothing else was said until Bolin spoke up about his bowls.

The bison landed gently on the ground and Bolin jumped off quickly to find the nearest bathroom. They had landed neat the food market, and a crowd of people gathered around a man cooking meat on a hot grill. Bumi, Asami and Korra all stood to head towards him.

"We're leaving as soon as Bolin gets back," said Mako.

"Relax," said Korra, "we're not going far. Why don't you come with us?"

"I need to stay here and keep an eye on the prisoner."

They both turned to the boy, who was curled up in a ball with his head resting on the side of the saddle. "He's fast asleep. You deserve a break."

Mako considered it for a moment, then shook his head. "He might wake and try to escape."

Korra simply shrugged and airbent off Juicy and ran to catch up with Asami and Bumi.

Several minutes went by without Bolin's return and Mako began to worry. Finally, in defeat, he too jumped off Juicy in search of Bolin. As he made his way towards the building Bolin had entered, he spotted a group of people whispering to each other in the distance. He would have thought nothing of it had they not also been looking at Trinley. Slowly, they walked over to the bison…

Mako felt a damp hand on his forearm. "Sorry, it took me so long, bro." He turned to see Bolin at his side. "They really should have a warning label on those fire flakes." Mako quickly turned his attention back onto the group in the distance, but they had vanished. He looked back up at the prisoner, who by now was awakening and stretching his arms out. Korra, Asami, and Bumi had also made it back to the bison and were taking their seats. "What's wrong," asked Bolin.

"Nothing. Let's go. I want to make it back before it gets dark."


	6. A Long Time Coming

Korra could only stare at the boy sitting casually on the metal bench in the police headquarters' holding cell. He was tall and lanky. There was a softness in his eyes that she had only seen on one other person until recently, but they were piercingly green. His hair was black, not long enough to hide his ears but just enough so that the tips curled inwards. His skin was pale, but his cheeks had been colored by the sun. His face made him look younger than his supposed age, which he stated was sixteen.

The holding cell he was in was the same one Korra was in when she first entered Republic City. All that seemed like it happened only yesterday, but it had been over three years ago. Back then, she was like a turtle-fish out of water, but now both her and the city have changed so much.

Trinley sat with his legs crossed leaning against the wall. Not realizing yet Korra was standing outside of his cell, his face maintained a blank expression, staring at the metal wall in front of him.

"You seem pretty calm, considering," said Korra.

He smiled, acknowledging her presence, but made no effort to look at her. "Yeah, well, this isn't my first time in jail. The Earth Queen—back when there _was_ an Earth Queen—she wasn't too fond of homeless people in Ba Sing Se. Sometimes I'd fall asleep beside a bag of trash and wake up behind bars."

"You've been to Ba Sing Se?"

He nodded. "I've been around the world twice—any town, you name it, and I've been there. Twice, probably. Except for Republic City. I think I've only been here once... until now." He finally looked at her, his face falling into a frown. "He's here, isn't he? In the city, I mean."

Korra knew exactly who he was talking about. She only nodded.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

She took a step back, shocked by his question. "What?"

"Zaheer. He deserved to die," he said. "I was so sure he was going to die."

"We're not killers!" said Korra defiantly. Her sudden outburst surprised herself, but not Trinley.

He turned back to the wall and shook his head. "No, I suppose you're not."

* * *

_"You brought a terrorist into my city?"_ said Chief Beifong. She slammed the file on her desk and turned to the window, looking out at the busy street below her. It was late in the afternoon, and she was witnessing the after-work traffic jam that always occurred around that time.

"I thought you'd be happy," said Mako, confused by her reaction. "We finally have a lead on the case. Zaheer refuses to talk, so I figured this kid might know a—"

"I don't care what he knows," interrupted Beifong, waving her hand to shut him up. She turned her attention back on Mako. He had entered her office with a spring to his step with Bolin and Bumi filing in after him, expecting to receive praise for his quick action. "In fact, I don't give a damn about this kid. I care about one thing and one thing only: making sure Republic City and her people are safe. Having him here could put us all at risk. You could have played into his trap and led more Red Lotus members right to Zaheer. They could be breaking him out as we speak."

"But… they're not," said Mako, though he sunk down into his chair. "I know they're not."

"Really, Lin, the kid's harmless," said Bumi.

"Yeah, Lin—" started Bolin, which received a harsh growl from the chief. He scooted his chair backward slightly in fear. "Sorry," he said quickly, "I meant Chief; I know this kid. You've got nothing to worry about. He's just like me when I was younger."

"Weren't you working with the Triad when you were younger?" said Beifong.

"Fair point," said Bolin. "But this kid… he's not the plotting type. He took a nap on Juicy on our way back to the city. What criminal mastermind does that?" She frowned at him, unconvinced. A quick thought came to him and he added, "Oh, and bonus! He might be your long-lost son. Isn't that great?"

Bumi coughed to block Bolin's words, but Lin Beifong caught every word. Her eyes, though a piercing green, were like fire in that moment.

Her jaw stiffened. _"What?"_

Mako glared at Bolin. He then gestured toward the file. "It's, um… all in the report, ma'am," he said softly. "When we first met him, I noticed he had a strong resemblance to Tenzin. His name is even—"

_"Get out,"_ said Beifong. She turned away from them, looking back out the window.

Bumi stood and made his way towards the chief of police. "Lin, really, it's something worth taking—"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

In that moment, a young officer burst through the door. All but Lin turned to see him. "Sorry to interrupt, Chief, but we got a bit of a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"There's some people causing chaos downstairs—knocked the front desk people unconscious. We tried to get 'em, but they've got some real powerful bending."

Beifong turned to Mako, the frown on her face deepening. "Chief, I—"

"Get Korra out of here," ordered Beifong. "We'll talk about your future here as a detective later."

* * *

"So… you knew Amon?" said Korra. "He was part of the Red Lotus too?"

Trinley nodded. "He appeared from time to time. Showed off his bloodbending, which, at the time, I thought was the coolest thing ever. I was too little to really understand his power. Didn't really know what happened to him until recently."

"What about Unalaq?"

"Zaheer talked about him a few times," said Trinley. "Mostly during his lectures on betrayal and… deceit." He turned away, frowning.

"Zaheer… he poisoned me," began Korra. She was now sitting on the floor, facing Trinley. They had been talking about anything and everything for the last half-hour; Trinley had been to so many places and he had so much knowledge to share with Korra, despite only being sixteen. It felt strange to Korra, talking with him; it was almost like talking to Zaheer. "He destroyed the earth kingdom, tried to create a world of chaos…"

Trinley only nodded. "Yeah, he does things like that."

"How do you know him?"

"He kidnapped me as an infant," answered Trinley. "He's been in prison for most of my life, so we spent most of our time together in the spirit world. He taught me everything I know—he was my master." He shifted slightly, stretching his legs out towards Korra. "Had he not escaped himself, I… I hate to say it, but I probably would have been the one to break him out."

"So, it's true then," said Korra. "You're Tenzin and Lin's… Trinley."

He nodded, a slight smile forming on his face. "I'm Tenzin and Lin's Trinley."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

A loud bang interrupted their conversation and they both turned their heads to the door. Trinley stood abruptly and grabbed the metal bars separating him from Korra. The door opened and a metal bending officer came flying in, crashing into the empty holding cell next to them. Two other officers entered the room, but rather than soaring in like the last guy, they came in running and screaming, their arms flapping in every direction. Without a word to Korra or Trinley, they left as fast as they entered.

"They're here!" he said.

"W-who?" said Korra, standing.

He looked to the ground, as if lost in thought. "I thought for sure I lost them in Omashu." He quickly turned back to her, and Korra looked into the same eyes as Lin's, she was only now realizing. "Korra, I'm so sorry. If I had known they were still on my tail, I would have never come here with you."

"Calm down. Who's here? Is it Zaheer?" said Korra. She metalbent the cell door open.

"No, not him," said Trinley. "I can explain later... for now, we need to get out of range!"

"Range? What do you mean by—"

He grabbed her by the wrist and started running in the same direction as the officers. Korra took a quick glance behind them. The holding cell was now in flames. A young girl stood in the middle of the room, controlling the fire with her hastened breath. The fire breathed with her, like her own breath and the flames were one and the same. Their eyes met briefly. The girl whistled, and the fire spiraled towards them. Korra metal bent the wall to prevent it from hitting them.

They ran in zigzags around the metal halls of the building until finally they reached the fire escape. Korra headed downstairs while Trinley started going up.

"Follow me," they said in unison.

They both stopped and turned to one another.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here," said Korra.

"We can lure them up to the rooftop," said Trinley. "Trust me. I know how to deal with these people. You do _not_ want them out on the streets with regular citizens around."

With the firebender right on their tail, Korra had no time to argue and they ran quickly up the stairs. The firebender and two others, both men, who were throwing bits of metal at them, quickly caught up with them. Korra attempted to slow them down by throwing fire and air at them, but they blocked it easily. They almost seemed unstoppable, much like Zaheer and his own crew. She turned to Trinley; she noticed he focused solely on getting up the stairs, and not even attempting to fight them. Maybe he knew they were unbeatable, she thought.

They quickly reached the door to the rooftop. Trinley pushed at it a few times, and then turned to Korra with a look of panic: "It's locked!"

She kicked it with her foot, and it flew open. "It's open now!" she said. They ran outside. Korra quickly created a huge line of fire, blocking them from the entrance. "Okay. We're outside. Now what?"

Trinley looked around him. He looked to the edge and pointed. "We can—"

The firebender jumped over the fire gracefully, dove down and grabbed Trinley. She forced him to his knees and locked her arm around his neck. She looked at him and he smiled kindly at here.

"Long time no see," she greeted.

"Yaling," said Trinley in a causal tone. "How are you?"

Korra's hands became balls of fire. "Let him go!" she commanded.

Two pieces of metal quickly consumed her hand, extinguishing the fires. The fire blocking the entrance to the roof was quickly dying down, and she could clearly see the two men waiting for it to die down completely on the other side.

"Relax, we're not here for you, avatar," said one of the men. He was leaning against the metal wall while the other one simply stood at the doorway.

"Tai. Jun," greeted Trinley, again in a casual tone. "It's been… a while. What brings you guys here?"

"You know exactly why we're here," said the one at the doorway.

The girl, Yaling, squeezed his neck tighter. Trinley let out a few gasps, trying to get air back into his lungs. "Did you think we were just going to forget Gaoling?"

"No, no," said Trinley, his hands were scratching her arms, trying to pull them away from his neck. "Not forget, just forgive."

Korra tried to move the metal around her hands, but she struggled to do so. The two men were just too powerful metal benders for her to break free. She decided to stall them instead: "What happened in Gaoling?"

One of the men scoffed. "Figures he didn't tell you. Kid left as soon as we got the news of the earth queen's demise. We were ordered to attack the governor of Gaoling—Trinley, on Zaheer's orders, was supposed to take the lead. But instead of taking over the city like we'd planned, the five of us got captured instead. And where was Trinley? Halfway to Ember Island, I bet."

"Actually… I was in the swamp," said Trinley.

"Who fucking cares where you were," said Yaling. "You were living carefree while we were rotting in…"

The sound of Bolin screaming made her stop suddenly. Before one of the men could react, Bolin tackled him to the ground, while Bumi, behind Bolin, knocked the other one out with his airbending. Mako came out last, blowing fire in the direction of Yaling. Korra bent the metal off her hands and aimed them at her.

Yaling jumped back, blocking their attacks, taking Trinley with her, and landed gracefully on the edge. "This isn't your fight avatar," she said.

She took a deep breath, and when she exhaled a beautiful surge of blue fire escaped her mouth. Mako quickly ran to Korra's side and together they manipulated the fire to prevent it from hitting them. Smoke quickly filled the air and they all erupted into terrible fits of coughs. Bumi quickly airbent the smoke around them.

"They're gone," said Korra, realizing it was now just the four of them on the roof.

"Good… riddance," said Bumi. He pounded his chest with his fist and coughed loudly.

"They took Trinley," she said. "We have to go get him. We have to get him back."

"And then what? Have them attack us again?" asked Bolin. "I don't think this building can handle another one of their attacks."

"You don't understand," said Korra. "Bumi, you were right."

"Of course I was right," he said, smirking to himself proudly. "What was I right about?"

"Trinley," said Korra, "he's Tenzin and Lin's son."


	7. Family of Three or None

Some years prior.

Tenzin received the news just before leaving work. The council page came in as he was packing his bag to leave and handed him the letter. It was a telegram from Master Fahim, one of the elder members of the White Lotus. The message was simple, informing him their search for the new avatar had ended and that more details would soon follow.

He set his bag down on his desk and dialed his mother's number. She was now in the Southern Water Tribe with Chief Sokka and Kya, despite Tenzin's protests of her leaving the city. If anyone knew anything yet it would be his mother. No one picked up the first time he called, nor the second or third, but on his fourth attempt he heard a faint voice saying hello.

"Yes, this is Councilman Tenzin of Republic City," he articulated his voice to be clear. The phone connection was terrible, and most of the time there was only static. Calling to announce the birth of his son a few months back was an arduous task, to say the least.

The person on the other line mumbled something Tenzin could not understand and then the sound of static, that sounded much like winter wind, replaced it. Tenzin was left waiting for a few minutes with the sound of wind ringing in his ears until he heard another voice:

"Tenzin." It was his sister Kya's voice, he quickly realized.

"Kya. Where's mom? They've found the new avatar?"

"Hi to you too, little brother," said Kya in response. "Yes… a li—"

"What? Kya, you're breaking up. I can't hear a word you're saying."

"I said the… little girl…"

"A little girl," he said, feeling his eyes swell up. "The new avatar's a girl?"

"…Korra… It's all in the… You should be getting…"

"Kya, what? I can't understand you?"

The static overpowered Kya's voice and Tenzin eventually gave up after a few minutes of listening to wind. He checked the time on the small circular clock ticking on his desk; he was already late, and he promised to bring home dinner. He stood quickly with his bag and left his office.

* * *

Tenzin struggled to fit the key in the keyhole with a bag of food in each hand and his work bag held on tightly with his arm. Finally, to extend out further, he let the work bag fall to the floor and managed to open the door. He opened the door with his foot and picked the bag off the floor. He nearly dropped the bag a second time, along with the food, as he entered the apartment, for the image of Lin and their child sleeping together on the sofa was too precious to do anything else but stare.

All the books he had read to prepare for the baby told him co-sleeping was terrible and should never be done, but just seeing the sight of Trinley curled up on Lin's bosom made him question if those books knew anything at all.

He set the food down on the table in front of the sofa. He stroked the black hairs on Trinley's head before placing a soft kiss on Lin's forehead. The kiss was not meant to wake her, but as he pulled away his beard scratched her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

She took a moment to process Tenzin's face. "You're late," she said in a whisper. With one hand supporting Trinley's neck and the other on his butt, she sat up slowly.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Tenzin. He sat beside her and they greeted each other with a proper kiss on the lips. "I've just received news from Master Fahim. They've found the next avatar. From what I've collected, she's a little girl from the Southern Water Tribe. I think Kya said her name was Korra."

"That's great," said Lin with a yawn, too tired to be exhausted for anything these days.

Trinley, in her arms, began to whimper and she instinctively started to bounce him. Tenzin placed a gentle hand on the baby's lower back, in an attempt to soothe him.

"How's my little airbender?" cooed Tenzin.

Lin frowned. "We agreed we wouldn't do that."

"What?" said Tenzin innocently. "I swear by the spirits, Lin, I saw him airbend the other day."

"He farted and poop seeped through his diaper," said Lin. "That happens to all babies."

He wrapped his arm around her. "But it certainly was a powerful blow," said Tenzin, "you can't deny that."

On a good day that would have made her laugh, but Lin today was not interested in laughing. She rolled her eyes and pulled away from his touch.

"Tenzin, we're not rebuilding the air nation here—we can't rebuild the air nation." She felt the air between them as Trinley began to gurgle in her arms. "If we're going to do this—really do this—I need you know that. He's our son, not anything else. At least for right now."

He took her words in silently and then turned his attention to the food before them. "I… uh, picked up Yo-yo's on my way home. I even got a double order of dumplings as an apology for my tardiness," he said, presenting the dumplings to her.

She eyed the food suspiciously before giving in; she handed the baby off to Tenzin. The baby stirred at the sudden movement, but once realizing he was only being passed to his father, he quieted and fell back asleep. Tenzin sniffed the top of his head and placed a gentle kiss on it while watching Lin dig into the dumplings.

"I spoke with Wangchuk today and he told me the chief is expecting to have you back on the beat next Friday," he said, gently beginning to rock his son back and forth in his arms.

Lin shrugged. "He asked and I said I could," she said.

"Lin, I know we agreed you'd be going back to work, but don't you think it's a bit too soon?"

"Tenzin, I'm losing my mind being cooped up here in the house all day," said Lin. "I need some sanity again."

"What about a trip?" suggested Tenzin. "Just the three of us." He looked down at Trinley, who curled up closer into his arms. "I hear Zaofu's great this time of year."

"No."

He sighed. "Lin, I really think—"

"Tenzin, I said no," she said, dropping the now empty container of dumplings on the table. "I'm never going to Zaofu. Why can't you just accept that?"

"The least you could do is tell Toph she's a grandmother," said Tenzin.

"What would you have me do, write her a letter? She's blind, Tenzin. She can't read!" She turned away from him, hiding the look of hurt on her face. "Besides, if she cared, she'd be here."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of Trinley crying cut him off. He handed him back to Lin and she lifted her shirt so Trinley could begin eating. Tenzin never ceased to be amazed by Lin and Trinley's connection. It was like from the time he was born they were inseparable. Tenzin softly stroked Trinley's hair while he sucked and then he placed a gentle kiss on Lin's lips.

"Have I told you how much I love you," he said to her.

"Not tonight, I don't think."

He kissed her again. "Well then… I love you."


	8. Master Meets Master

Tenzin examined the plans on his desk. Remembrance Day was tomorrow, and he had to change a few things on the schedule. For one thing, Korra might not make it back in time for the event, so he decided he would make the speech this year. Secondly, Nuo, the event planner, had pushed the time back several hours due to weather concerns; she told Tenzin her bones were aching, so there had to be a storm coming in. Storm or not, the ceremony was and had always been held inside, so there was no need for such changes. And Yo-yo's closed early tomorrow; a few years back, Lin and Tenzin started eating out at Yo-yo after the ceremony ended; it became something Tenzin looked forward to every year.

Tenzin spent the last half hour trying to set the event back to its regular time. Everything was now back to normal, except for the pianist, who decided last minute he was unable to make the new time, so Tenzin quickly had to find a replacement.

With a hard sigh, he opened his bottom drawer and pulled out a picture frame. The photo had been taken shortly before his death—two days, to be exact. Lin had him in her arms, smiling gracefully at the camera, while Tenzin stood beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist. The young Avatar Korra had just arrived in the city with her parents and a gala on Air Temple Island was held in her honor; his mother wanted to get pictures of all the guests. She gave him the framed photo at Sokka and Trinley's funeral a week after, and Tenzin cherished the picture ever since.

A hard knock on the door made him jump, and he quickly slid the photo back into the drawer where it belonged. "Yes?" Tenzin said, after clearing his throat. He folded his hands together, to appear more natural.

Opal hurried in. "Master Tenzin," she said, "the police headquarters is under attack."

Tenzin stood. "What?"

"I just received word from my Aunt Lin," she continued. "She says it's the Red Lotus."

"I thought most of them disbanded after we captured Zaheer," said Tenzin, mostly speaking to himself. He quickly walked to her side. "Send word to Avatar Korra in the Fire Nation—"

"You don't have to," said Korra as she entered with Bumi, Mako and Bolin behind her. "I'm right here."

"Korra… you're back," greeted Tenzin, not bothering to hide his surprise. "I don't suppose you know what's going on at the police headquarters."

"The fight's mostly over," explained Korra.

"What happened?"

"It's… a little hard to explain," said Korra.

After assuring Opal that there was no immediate danger, the young airbender left.

Korra then turned to the gang of people around her; Bumi gave her a quick nod before she turned back to Tenzin:

"Tenzin, can we… talk?"

"Of course, Korra. You know you can tell me anything," said Tenzin. "I thought you'd all still be in the Fire Nation, trying to regain your connection with your previous lives with that man Zaheer sent you to."

Korra rubbed her thumbs nervously and looked to the ground, unable to look into his eyes. "That's the thing—"

"It was a trap, wasn't it?" said Tenzin. He fisted the air in irritation. "I knew it. I knew you couldn't trust him!"

"Well, actually…" started Bumi.

"He wasn't a man at all," said Bolin, squeezing his hands together. "Just a tiny, tiny boy—well, not tiny… He was medium at best. Teenager. He was a teenager… is what I'm trying to say."

"A teenager?" said Tenzin, his eyes widening. "What… what is a teenager doing with the Red Lotus?"

Korra bit her lip. Mako told her how Beifong reacted to the news, and she feared Tenzin would give a similar response. She turned to Bumi and he gave her another encouraging nod to continue. "He's… Trinley."

Tenzin stared at her for a good minute before repeating the words back to her: _He's Trinley. _She only nodded. "How… how do you know that name?" he asked softly.

"Zaheer gave me the name before I left," explained Korra, standing. "Told me I could find him in an abandoned apartment complex in the Fire Nation capital. I only found out he was _your_ Trinley just a few moments ago when I spoke with him." She paused for a short moment, before continuing: "But then the Red Lotus came and took him again… and now we don't know where he is."

"They couldn't have gone far," assured Mako. "Beifong put the city on lockdown. No one's getting in or out."

Tenzin took a few steps back until the weight of the news became too much for him to bear and he fell to his knees. Mako and Bumi quickly came to his aid, holding him up by his shoulders to prevent him from falling on the ground completely.

"You're wrong," said Tenzin, his voice shaking. "Trinley. He… he died. He's dead."

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this," said Korra, "but I promise you, Tenzin, we're going to get him back."

He attempted to stand, but his legs wobbled, and he melted back down to the ground. Mako had let go, but Bumi still had a firm grip on his brother as he descended back to his knees.

"Does she know?" Tenzin asked, trembling.

Mako and Bumi shared a look before Bumi spoke up, "We tried telling her, but—well, you know how she is."

Tenzin attempted to stand again, this time succeeding. He pushed Bumi away and brushed the dust from his robes before walking towards the door.

"Where're you going?" asked Bumi.

He stopped, his back facing them. "I hate to say it, but I believe there is only one man who can help us now."

"I'll come with you," said Korra.

"No," said Tenzin, "I want to speak with him alone."

* * *

The White Lotus guards looked at him with skepticism when he approached the prison. "We were given orders by Chief Beifong to keep this door shut, sir," said one of them.

"Normally I don't like to go against the Chief's orders, but it is vital I speak with Zaheer at this time," said Tenzin firmly.

The guards eyed each other nervously.

"I will be sure to tell Chief Beifong you were acting on my orders," said Tenzin. When that did nothing, he added: "I will take full responsibility for anything that should happen."

Reluctantly, the doors opened, and he entered. The second door opened, and he found who he was looking for. Zaheer floated in the middle of the room, illuminated in green light. With chains locked tightly around his wrists and ankles, Tenzin knew he was safe. Zaheer was in a meditation stance, legs crossed and one hand on top of the other. His eyes were closed, but he sensed the master airbender's presence, for when Tenzin approached, he smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," said the prisoner.

Tenzin pointed at him, a huge gust of wind blowing in each direction; Tenzin's robes fluttered upwards while Zaheer's hair and rags he wore as clothing gusted backward slightly. "You—you be quiet!

Zaheer opened his eyes and floated down to meet Tenzin's eyes.

"If you ever touch one of my children again… I—I won't hesitate to end you!"

_"End me?"_ echoed Zaheer. He floated towards Tenzin. "Harsh words coming from an air nomad," he teased, though his expression was serious.

"I mean it! I will kill you and every person following you if you ever interfere with my family again," said Tenzin firmly. "Now, where is he? Where did you take him?"

"Where is who?"

"You—you know exactly who. Trinley!" Zaheer's eyes went wide for a moment before his face returned to a neutral expression, and he planted his feet firmly on the ground. "Where did your people take my son?"

"I thought he was with the avatar," said Zaheer.

"He was and then—will you quit playing this game," said Tenzin. Another gust of wind flew in Zaheer's direction. "And tell me where my son is!"

"My people," Zaheer mumbled to himself, glancing at the ground for a brief moment. He turned back to Tenzin. "I have no control over what they do these days. They are free to cause as much or as little chaos as they want to in this world. That includes Trinley."

"Quit your lying!" said Tenzin.

"Trinley caused a lot of trouble when he left the Red Lotus," said Zaheer. "Perhaps you might learn more from him than from me."

"I… I can't believe I wasted time talking to you instead of searching for my son," said Tenzin. He turned his heel swiftly and stomped away.

He closed his eyes and let his body float back in the air. "Your connection to Trinley is much stronger than you know."

* * *

"…I need the airships up in the air searching the skies—with all due respect… Yes. Yes, ma'am," Lin spoke on the phone as Tenzin entered the office. He suspected she was talking to President Moon—Tenzin overheard Mako say the city was under a state of emergency.

She hung up the phone and let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't bother to hide her annoyance when she turned to see Tenzin standing at the doorway. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"I'm here to help," said Tenzin. He knew she barely took in her words, for she busied herself with rummaging through the papers on her desk. He rubbed his neck nervously as he approached her desk. "Lin… I know this is difficult—"

"What's difficult about it?" said Lin. "A terrorist group attacked headquarters—"

"—and… and kidnapped our son, Lin."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, not this again." A young officer knocked and entered the office. She waved him off. "Tenzin," she said, standing, "I have bigger issues to solve." She metalbent her door open and exited the office.

"Lin, you can't walk away from this," said Tenzin, following her out. "Not this time." Lin stopped abruptly, gaping at something in front of her, so Tenzin continued: "I know this is difficult for you… It's difficult for me too, but I need…" A beetle-bird chirped above him and he finally took notice of their surroundings. "Um, where are we?"

"This wasn't you?"

"No," said Tenzin, "at least, I don't think…"

They were no longer in the police headquarters. In fact, they were no longer inside. They were outside in what looked like a courtyard. Large buildings made of stone surrounded them. Was this some type of palace? The rooftops of these buildings were painted green, Tenzin noticed, much like the roofs in the Earth Kingdom.

"Are we… in the Earth Kingdom?" Tenzin questioned to himself.

Three figures emerged from one of the buildings—two were grown men in green and yellow robes while the other was a child, who wore a white tank top and black trousers. "I apologize for all the trouble my son here has caused you and your men the last few days, Governor Jianhong…"

Both Tenzin and Lin looked at each other. "Jianhong? Isn't he…?"

"Oh, I understand the rift between father and son, Mr. Guo," said Governor Jianhong. "I have three boys at home myself—I think if I'd had all girls, I might still have the hairs atop my head."

"And that's… Ru Guo," said Tenzin, shock in his voice.

"That's impossible. Ru Guo died in prison several months ago," said Lin. Ru Guo was outed as a Red Lotus supporter when he and a few others attempted to take over Gaoling after the assassination of the Earth Queen.

"Trinley," said Ru Guo, and both Tenzin and Lin took notice, "apologize to Governor Jianhong."

The child bowed. "I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused you, sir. I only hope to strive to be better in the future."

The governor patted the Trinley's shoulder. "That's quite all right, son," he said. "Just be glad it was the police who found you and not some hoodlum." He turned back to Ru Guo. "I'm glad to return your son safely to you, but now I best be getting back."

"Let me walk you out," offered Ru Guo.

"Needn't bother, Mr. Guo. I know the way."

"If you insist." They shook hands, and after giving Trinley's shoulder one last pat, Governor Jianhong walked towards Lin and Tenzin.

"Um, hello, Governor. Might you tell us—"

Tenzin attempted to speak with the governor, but he was ignored. They walked over to Ru Guo and attempted to communicate with them to no avail. They both seemed fixated on watching the governor leave, and when they were sure he was gone, their polite smiles faded.

"What did you find?" said Ru Guo in a low voice.

"Two guards come in at night—they should be easy to take out. One of them slept while the other spent most of the time looking at a dirty magazine."

"And what about his office?"

"No guards," said Trinley, "but he keeps it locked at night. We can get in through the air vents."

"Good," said Ru Guo. He squeezed the child's shoulder, and Trinley kicked the ground beneath him. "You've done well, Trinley. You should be proud."

"Zaheer… he's not really going to _kill _the Earth Queen, is he?"

"Yes, I'm afraid all world leaders must perish in order for this new world we are creating to thrive," answered Ru Guo.

"And Governor Jianhong?"

"If he doesn't hand over the city, we will have to take it by force," said Ru Guo, "which may result in his demise, yes." He knelt down and placed his hand on Trinley's chin, forcing the child to meet his eyes. "I know this is hard… but you have come so far. I want you to know I am so proud of you. All of you."

Though Trinley's chin was in the man's grasp, the child's eyes still drifted. "If _they_ have to die, can I see them beforehand?"

Ru Guo let go of him. "That… may not be an option. In battle, you kill or be killed. There's rarely a third option."

"The third option would be to not go into battle at all," said Trinley.

"Now, wouldn't that be the perfect world," said Ru Guo with a slight laugh, standing up straight. "Go on. Wash up. Get Ready. I've just received word they've arrived in Ba Sing Se."

Trinley walked towards Tenzin and Lin—his eyes fixated on them, and Tenzin swore Trinley could see them.

"You get all that, Chief?" said Trinley.

"What?" was Lin's response.

The world around them faded and they were back at headquarters. The officer who had interrupted them in the office before was now in front of them, holding a clipboard in his hands. "I said did you get all that. The president ordered us to start checking the sewers," repeated the officer. "You guys okay? Need some coffee or something?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Get back to work," ordered Lin. She fled back into her office and Tenzin followed quickly.

"They must have taken him back to Gaoling," said Tenzin. "That was what he was trying to tell us."

"That's impossible," said Lin. "If they got out of the city, I'd know about it."

"Lin, what we just saw—"

"I can't explain what that was back there," admitted Lin. She turned to Tenzin. "Look, I miss him too, Tenzin… but we need to accept that he's just gone."

"Lin—"

"Do whatever you need to do to cope, Tenzin," said Lin, crossing her arms. "I'm staying here to do my job."

With a hard sigh, he placed a gentle kiss—a peck—on her cheek, something he was prone to do every time they mourned their son together. When he pulled away, she could not look him in the eyes. "If that's what you need to do, Lin," he said. "I can't force you to come with us. I'll radio you the minute we rescue him."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Family Feud

The sun peaked through the horizon as they entered the city of Gaoling. While the others slept on the back of Oogie, Tenzin remained wide awake, steering the bison down into the city. The city and her people were quiet, most of them probably still slumbering in their beds. As the palaces in Gaoling came into clear view, his mind wandered to Lin; he had an image of her drifting off in her office as the sun shone over the great Republic City—he wished she would go home and sleep… No, really, he wished she were there with him.

He could hear Bumi yawning and stretching in the back, and soon his brother was by his side.

Bumi let out a fierce yawn. "So, uh, which one is it?" he said, nodding down at the palace's below.

"I can't say exactly, but I believe it's the one with the elephant mandrill out front," said Tenzin. "That's the symbol of the Guo family." There was a brief moment of silence between the brothers.

"Look," said Bumi, cupping Tenzin's shoulder, "I know I'm not the best at, well… you know—but whatever happens, whatever we find in there, I want you to know I got your back."

"I know you do. Thank you," said Tenzin. They reached the ground and he turned to the others in the back. "Wake up. Everyone."

Bolin yawned loudly, stretching out his arms as he sat up. "Are we here?" he asked.

"Yes," said Tenzin, leaping off Oogie with a gust of wind landing him safely on the ground. "Quickly now. There's no time to waist."

He hurried to the entrance of the palace nearest to them: above the threshold was a carving of an armadillo lion. He hurried off to the next entrance, some distances away.

"What… are we supposed to be looking for exactly?" asked Asami curiously as they all watched Tenzin.

"An elephant mandrill," said Bumi. "It's Ru Guo's family symbol."

"Wow, Bumi," said Mako, crossing his arms and smirking at the older man, "I'm impressed you know that."

"I know things, too, you know?"

"Everyone!" they heard the faint call of Tenzin.

They all rushed to his side.

* * *

As well as a carving at the top of the entrance, two large statues of elephant mandrills stood on either side of the door. Tenzin examined the roofing, the one thing he truly noticed in the vision—though chipped and faded, it was the same one from the vision. Without waiting for the others, he pushed the wooden door. And pushed again. And then again, and again.

"It's chained from the inside," said Tenzin as he continued pushing. "Bumi, help me—"

"Stand aside," ordered Korra. Bumi grabbed Tenzin and moved him out of the way. With one kick, the wooden door flew open. Her fists went up in flames as she entered. "Get ready for a fight."

They ran to the courtyard, huddled together with fists of fury up in the air. A flock of beetle birds hummed a pretty tune above them. It was Bolin who dropped his fighting stance first, looking at the beetle birds first and then at the palace buildings around them. Except for the birds, nothing else around them stirred.

"Um… are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yes," said Tenzin, looking around the courtyard; it was the exact same one he saw in the vision last night.

"Well… maybe we're in the wrong palace," said Bolin. "Maybe instead of an elephant mandrill, we should be looking for a camelephant."

"No," said Tenzin. He removed himself from the huddle and began hurrying around the courtyard. "I'm sure he's here—we just… need to keep looking."

"It's all right, Tenzin," assured Korra. "We're going to find him—Mako, Bolin, search in that building. Asami and I'll take the one in the middle…"

"Tenzin and I got the one over there," said Bumi as he grabbed Tenzin by the shoulders and guided him to the building on the far left.

* * *

"Wow, this Guo guy has a lot of fancy books on a lot of things I don't really understand," said Bolin as he examined a book from the large bookshelf in front of him. "I mean, who even is this Monk Tang Xu guy, anyway? I think I've heard of him a few times from Tenzin, but when he gets going on that airbending mumbo-jumbo, I… I just kinda tune him out—oh and look, a lion turtle."

"We're not here to read. Stay focused, bro," said Mako from the other side of the room. He was examining a desk filled with papers and stacks of books. "Guo hasn't lived here in years. This place was thought to be abandoned, but"—he swiped his finger on the desk and examined it closely— "nothing."

Bolin looked at the finger, then at his brother, a confused expression on his face. "A-and?"

"And… and this place should be covered in dust, but it's like it was just cleaned," said Mako. "I bet this is the secret headquarters for the Red Lotus."

* * *

"This place looks like a regular home to me," commented Asami as they strode down the hallway. She observed a painting on the wall; a simple painting of tall grass and a lone tree off to the side with the sunset in the background.

Korra looked at the opposite side which had a small table with a portrait of a family on top of it: an older gentleman sat in a chair in the center of the image; she assumed it was Ru Guo, since he was the one who owned the palace. Beside him with his hand on Guo's shoulder was clearly one of the men who kidnapped Trinley, though he looked much younger. Below him, on his knees, was the other one. Two people Korra did not recognize stood beside Guo on the other side of him and the firebender girl, who she quickly learned was named Yaling, sat in Guo's lap. And on the floor was Trinley, sitting with his legs crossed.

"We definitely have the right place," she said, pointing at the image of Trinley. "I wonder what it was like growing up in a cult."

"Couldn't have been all that bad," said Asami, examining the photo. "They're all smiling."

"I don't understand," said Tenzin as he searched one room after the other. He saw bedrooms, a dining room and bathrooms and a very large kitchen, but nothing to point him in the direction of his long-lost son.

"Calm down," said Bumi. "Whether he's here or not, we'll find him."

"I—I was so sure he was here," said Tenzin, leaning against a counter and observing the room. They were in the kitchen, which had all the essentials, like an icebox and a stove and counter space to prepare the food… Fresh food, even, he observed, lay untouched beside him.

Bumi even unconsciously grabbed a piece of fruit in a bowl sitting on the table, wiped it on his suit and bit into it. "There could be an underground bunker—did I ever mention the time I… sorry. I know. Not the time."

"It's all right." He made for the door. "Come on. Let's see if the others found anything."

They entered the courtyard to find a familiar face, who was currently examining the broken wood sputtered all over the ground.

* * *

"Lin," said Tenzin.

She turned and a faint smile formed on her lips. "Sorry it took me so long," she said as he hugged her.

"You're here now. That's all that matters," he whispered into her ear as they pulled away from each other.

"What have you found so far?" asked Lin.

Korra and Asami were walking back as Lin spoke. She gave the couple a gentle wave.

"Nothing yet," said Bumi.

"The place looks abandoned," said Asami.

Lin thought for a moment, and then examined the ground below them. "Maybe not," she said. She slammed her bare foot down and closed her eyes. "There's a door behind the bookshelf," she said, leading them into the room Mako and Bolin were in. Before the boys could react, she earthbent the bookshelf out of the way, knocking the books down to the floor, to reveal a spiral staircase going down.

Bumi bit into his fruit and smirked at his brother. "Told you there was an underground bunker."

Cautiously, one by one, they descended down the steps and then hurried down a long hallway until they faced a large metal door with the Red Lotus symbol on it.

"This is it," said Korra, her hands creating fire once more.

Lin let out a nervous breath before she metalbent the door open.

* * *

"—I can't believe you! Typical Trinley, always thinking you're above everything and everyone," said Yaling.

"I have never thought that."

Trinley and Yaling stood center of the large steel metal room they had just entered. It looked to be some sort of training room with weights and bars, and other equipment, pushed off to the side. The two metal benders from before sat sidelined, looking on at the quarreling pair.

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

_"Run from your problems!"_

"I… I wasn't running," mumbled Trinley. He turned away from her, crossing his arms. "I was not running," he said again, more firmly.

Korra stepped forward, causing both Trinley and Yaling to look up at her. The two men bolted out of their seats and ran to their side. "Let him go and we won't have any problems," she told them.

Yaling let out a deep sigh before glaring at Trinley. "I knew you weren't really sleeping."

Trinley attempted to walk towards Korra, but Yaling grabbed his forearm and prevented him from moving.

_"Don't you touch him,"_ hissed Tenzin from the distance.

"What're you going to do about it, avatar… and company," teased Yaling.

Trinley brushed her hand away and she let it fall back to her side. "Enough, Yaya," he said and then turned to Korra. "This really is all just a big mi—"

Korra really didn't know who threw the first punch. All she knew was the metal beneath her began to tremble and soon she was blocking a fire blast coming at them at full speed. Wind, metal, fire and Asami's electric hand clashed with more fire and metal from the opposing side.

She heard Trinley yelling. A few times he almost got hit—with both sides being so similar it was difficult to decipher what side the blast came from—but always seemed to move away from it with ease.

"I SAID ENOUGH," she heard him say. He ran to the center of the room and separated the two opposing parties with blasts of air. Korra and the others flew back to one side of the room while Yaling and her two men flew to the other side. They remained floating in the air as Trinley kept his hands high up in the air.

"He's... he's an airbender," Korra heard Tenzin whisper beside her.

"You wanna know why I left this place? Why I ran from the fight?" Trinley said, turning to the Red Lotus. "Because of this—this! For once in my goddamn life I just wanted to live in peace, without violence… or death, or destruction…"

"Fuck you, Trinley—we didn't want this life, either," said Yaling, and Trinley set everyone back down onto the ground.

"The only difference is you had enough sense to realize what we were doing was wrong," said one of the men.

"And you want to know the funny part," said the other man. "We probably would have left with you if you'd you ask us to."

"I—I didn't realize…" said Trinley.

"Of course you didn't," said Yaling. "When have you ever thought about anyone but yourself?" She eyed Korra. "Do what you want with him, avatar. I don't care anymore." She gestured to the two men to follow her and they made for the exit.

"Wait, Yaya—guys," said Trinley. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, and I'm sorry you got captured because of it."

Yaling put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Maybe you have changed, Lee-lee. You never used to own up to your mistakes." One of the men beside her gave her arm a little nudge and she added, "We're sorry too. It's a messed-up situation we're all in, I guess."

She gave a respectful nod to Korra and the others before walking out the room.

Bolin scratched his head. "So… that was unusually easy."

They all stood there for a quick moment before Mako's eyes went wide in sudden realization. "Wait… you guys are still under arrest," he said, running after them.

Tenzin approached Trinley nervously. He moved his hand to grab ahold of the boy's shoulder, but Trinley, not noticing him, ran after Mako instead:

"You're still going to arrest them?" he said.

* * *

Back in the courtyard, Mako began a heated argument with Trinley: "What am I supposed to do? They nearly destroyed headquarters. They're Red Lotus members… We can't just slap them on wrist and call it a day."

"I'm also part of the Red Lotus," said Trinley, lifting his hands up to Mako. "Arrest me too, then, lawman."

Mako turned to Chief Beifong, looking for guidance. Beifong glanced briefly at Tenzin before speaking, "I suppose I—I could cover the damages made at headquarters. I'll speak with President Moon when we get back to Republic City; it won't be easy, but I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Thanks," Trinley said softly.

Tenzin freed a hand from his robe and extended it out as an invitation for Trinley to come close to him. He let out a nervous cough. "Um, Trinley, might… might we have a moment?"

"I'll radio headquarters to tell them there's no longer a threat," said Mako. He saw Bolin standing a little too close to Trinley, so he added, "Bolin, why don't you come with me?"

"We'll come too," said Korra as she grabbed Asami's hand. "We'll bring Oogie into the courtyard. I think I see people starting to emerge from their homes. They might be wondering why a flying bison is in their driveway."

Unlike before, Tenzin was able to successfully cup his son's shoulder, but his hand soon drifted up to touch Trinley's face, his thumb softly caressing his cheek. "I can't believe it's really you," said Tenzin in a low voice. "After all this time…" Tears formed in his eyes. He never wanted to look away; he never wanted to let go of him, in fear that it might be the last time.

"I'm…" Trinley gulped. His hand found Tenzin's wrist and he held it gently. "I'm glad you got my message."

Gently, Tenzin pulled him into a hug; after a moment of hesitation, Trinley wrapped his arms around Tenzin's waist. Tenzin's nose found the top of his head and he smelled it, something he did often when Trinley was a baby. His beard scratched Trinley's forehead and the boy pulled away slightly to scratch it.

"I have so many questions I want to ask you," said Tenzin, "but let's just stay like this for a moment. Is that all right with you?"

Tenzin felt him nod on his chest and he squeezed tighter, placing a gentle kiss atop his head. He felt weight on his side and realized Lin was beside him, so Tenzin pulled away to wipe the tears and to give her a chance to embrace him.

Lin moved in. She hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I'm not great at… It's hard for me to, uh—mom?"

Tenzin gave her a puzzled look. "What she means is—Toph?"

"Yeah, yeah, happy reunion going on," said Toph as she crossed the courtyard. In her hand, she carried a lumpy old brown sack. "Don't mind me. Just passing through."

Lin let go of Trinley. "Mom—what… Why are you here?"

"Trinley asked if I could drop this off," said Toph, lifting up the sack. "Though I was under the impression we'd be meeting in Republic City—what's the big idea changing plans on me like that? I was halfway to the city when I got the second message!"

"Sorry," said Trinley. "Things got… complicated. I was captured by my old Red Lotus team and brought back here. I contacted you as soon as I could."

"Sure you did," she mumbled. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"She really has gotten grumpier in her old age, hasn't she?" Tenzin commented as they watched her leave.

"How—how do you know my mother?" said Lin.

"After I left the Red Lotus, I wasn't sure where to go. I entered the swamp in hopes it would guide me to the next place I needed to be, and I stumbled on her wrestling with a group of swamp benders."

"Sorry to interrupt," said Bolin, tiptoeing back into the courtyard with an apologetic look on his face, "but did I just see Toph walk in here or am I hallucinating?"

"No, you saw correctly," said Trinley. "She brought something that might help Korra reconnect with her past lives."

* * *

**This was a hard chapter to write-I'm not thoroughly satisfied with the argument between Trinley and the Red Lotus members, but I'm doing quantity over quality. Thank you so much for reading. I think there's only a few more chapters left of this story.**

**Please if you like the story take the time to post a review. It will help me see whether or not you guys want to read more. Thank you and I love you.**


	10. Earth, Fire, Air and Water

"So, this means you can help me reconnect with my past lives?"

Trinley nodded as he poured tea from his own white teapot into Korra's cup—before leaving the abandoned building, Trinley asked if she could hold on to it for him. She did, and something compelled her to take it with them to Gaoling.

They all sat around the small table in the kitchen, except for Bolin and Bumi, who left to explore the palace. Before he left to explore, Trinley asked Bolin to retrieve a book for him in the study. Bolin happily obliged and quickly came back with a little green book. Trinley folded it and placed it in his back pocket for later use.

Though Trinley offered them to stay and have tea, Yaling and the two men did not accept his offer and instead left to explore Gaoling. It felt strange allowing former Red Lotus members to walk freely out the door, but Trinley appeared to be fine with it, so they all let it go.

"I realized it would be stupid of me not to assist the avatar," Trinley said. "I had a change of heart the second you put handcuffs on me." He gave a playful wink to Mako, who shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You could've told us that," said Mako, glaring at him.

"But why do you need Toph's help?" questioned Korra.

Toph threw the sack onto the table and then lifted her dirty callused feet up beside it. "Trinley asked me to pick something up from Kyoshi Island."

Lin, who sat beside her mother, helped herself and opened the bag. She pulled out two ancient fans, and Tenzin let out an audible gasp. "Those are… Avatar Kyoshi's fans—but those have been locked away on Kyoshi Island for nearly two decades…"

"I contacted Toph on our way to Republic City and asked her to retrieve it for me," explained Trinley. "Don't worry. We'll return them when we're done."

"What do we need them for?" asked Korra.

"Well, we'll need items from all the previous avatars," said Trinley. "One for each element: earth, fire, air, water…"

"Great," said Korra, perking up. "One down. Four to go."

"Actually, _three_ down," said Trinley. "You count as a previous avatar. Any item of yours will work just as well."

"What's the third?"

Trinley looked down at his teapot, and Tenzin's eyes went wide.

"This is… Avatar Yangchen's teapot, isn't it?" he said, examining the little flying airbenders around it. After the astonishment passed, his face went bright red in anger. "_And we're drinking _tea_ from it? This thing is hundreds of years old?_"

"You said Iroh gave this to you," said Asami.

"Yeah, he collects them," said Trinley plainly.

Lin cleared her throat as if she were going to say something. Thinking better of it, she turned her attention to the ground.

"So, all that's left is fire," said Mako. "We can get something from Avatar Roku."

Tenzin stroked his beard. "Avatar Roku was buried with his headpiece, but I believe a set of his robes are still being held in the Republic City Fire Nation Museum."

"How can these items help me reconnect with my past lives?" said Korra.

Trinley pulled out the small book from his back pocket. He flipped through it for a moment, and then, finding the page he needed, flopped it down in front of Korra.

"Lion turtles?"

"Of course," said Tenzin. "The answer's been right in front of us this whole time."

"There's thousands of these all over the world, hidden in plain sight," explained Trinley. "Some are even rumored to hold elements we can only dream of. Who's to say they don't also have the ability to help you regain your connection with past avatars."

"You really think one of these things can help?"

"It's worth a shot," said Trinley. "The only problem is they're really hard to come by—I myself have only ever seen one… and it disappeared before I could get close to it."

Lin shifted in her seat. Toph was beside her, picking her nose, and it was clearly bothering her, but she remained silent.

Korra frowned. "Is there really nothing else we can do? This is our only option… and it might not even work?"

"You guys!" said Bolin, excitingly, as he and Bumi entered the room. He held up a framed black and white photograph. "Look what we found!"

Trinley, recognizing it, smiled. "Much like the lion turtle, the Red Lotus were always hiding in plain sight."

The photo was of Ru Guo and Fire Lord Izumi sitting in chairs next to each another. And the hand resting on the Fire Lord's shoulder was no other than young Trinley's, who was dressed in beautiful Earth Kingdom robes. General Iroh, in his United Forces uniform, stood proudly beside Guo. Two other people occupied the middle, who Korra recognized from the picture in the hallway.

"That's Ru Guo's only blood born son, Jingyi, and beside him is his wife Suzume," explained Trinley when he spotted Korra's expression, pointing at the two people in the middle. "I believe this was taken shortly before their wedding."

"That's right," said Tenzin. "Jingyi and Suzume got reduced sentences because of their connection to the Fire Lord."

"They live in exile now, I heard," said Trinley. "I think through Suzume's father, they were able to purchase a home on Hira'a. I got a letter from them a few months back inviting me to visit them—I was actually on my way there when Korra found me…"

"That's crazy," said Bolin. "I mean you could be an exact replica of Tenzin—you know, if you shaved your head and added some arrow tattoos and grew a beard… maybe get bushier eyebrows—and yet no one suspected a thing for _years_."

Trinley shrugged. "When the whole world thinks you're dead… you can get away with a lot of things."

Lin tapped her finger onto the table a few times before standing abruptly, her chair flipping backwards. Everyone turned to look at her. "I, uh, have to use the bathroom. Excuse me," she said after a moment of awkward silence. She quietly left.

More awkward silence followed until Toph blurted, "What the flameo was that all about?"

* * *

Lin checked the water's temperature before splashing it onto her face. The tears came and went, and she wiped any evidence of them on the green and gold towel hanging on the wall beside the sink. She looked in the mirror, ashamed of what she saw: a red face to match her puffy eyes. She contemplated staying in the bathroom for a few more minutes, but a knock at the door tarnished that idea.

"Just a second," she said, taking one last look in the mirror. She took a deep breath, released it and opened the door.

Her mother entered the bathroom. She washed her hands quietly while Lin observed her by the door. When she was done, she flicked her wrists, attacking the mirror with water, and wiped her wet hands on her dress. She stood still, facing the mirror, almost as if she could see her own reflection. "I told him he should go to you in Republic City," she said.

"What?"

"Trinley," she said. "When he first came to the swamp, I told him he should go home to you. He didn't listen, of course—but that's what I told him. I just wanted to let that out in the open before you add it on to your 'reasons to hate mom' list."

Lin rolled her eyes. "Mom, I don't hate you."

"He's a good kid, Lin," said Toph. "He has a real knack for spirts."

She huffed. "Yeah, I noticed."

"Don't let it get to you too much," she said. "He may be an airbender, but the way—"

_"Mom_, I'm not really in the mood right now, okay?"

"For what?"

"For this," she said. "Whatever it is you're trying to do."

"I'm just trying to prevent you from making the same mistakes I did," she said. She opened her mouth to continue but found that the words were hard for her to speak. She turned to her daughter and tried again: "Look, I didn't know how to tell you I loved you—so I didn't. I know we don't talk about this stuff, but you and Su were the best things to ever happen to me and I… I just don't want to see you missing out on a good thing because of my past mistakes."

Lin turned away, her mother's blind stare proving to be too much for her. "Why do you think he didn't come back? To Republic City, I mean?"

"Maybe he's a little bit more Beifong than you originally thought."

* * *

"So, there is an alternative to this lion turtle," said Korra.

"Yes and no," said Trinley. "The alternative would be me—I could try, but I don't think it'll work."

"What do you mean?"

They were back in the courtyard. The beetle birds chirping away on the rooftops above them. Mako, Bumi and Bolin offered to fly to Republic City on Oogie to retrieve Avatar Roku's robes from the museum.

"Here," said Trinley, guiding her down to sit on the ground below them. "I have the ability to unlock people's memories. I've spent years studying the tree of time—trying to mimic its powers. I mastered the ability when I was nine. That's why, I think, Zaheer sent you to me." He grabbed Korra's hands and closed his eyes. "Just breathe," he told her as he took a few deep breaths himself. "Just breathe and let your mind… wander."

Korra did what she was told, and the courtyard quickly transformed into Republic City with spirit vines all around them. She saw herself and Kuvira emerge from the spirit portal. The scene quickly changed to Suyin teaching her how to bend metal. And then they were in the Southern Water Tribe and she was giving a speech about keeping the spirit portals open. The next scene they were in Republic City again, except there were not any vines or a portal yet. It looked clean, free from any spirits, and she saw her younger self looking up at the Avatar Aang statue for the first time.

"As I thought," said Trinley. "The memories of your past lives have been corrupted. I don't have any way to access them."

He opened his eyes and they were back in the courtyard.

He saw the disappointing look on her face as they stood, so he touched her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry," said Trinley. "You're the avatar. If the lion turtle can sense people's desires. If it knows the avatar needs its wisdom, you will find it."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to drop a comment down below to tell me how I'm doing.**


	11. Dreams That Don't Come True

The sun was setting when Mako and Bolin returned with Avatar Roku's robes. Bumi decided to stay in Republic City to inform Pema and the children of the news of Trinley—Tenzin left in such a hurry, he forgot to explain the situation to his family. He hoped he didn't scare Pema too much with his sudden disappearance. Bumi promised to send a telegram to the Southern Water Tribe and to Zaofu to inform the others on Trinley's reappearance.

They were heading for the coast, which had been the place Trinley spotted the lion turtle several years prior. Tenzin, Lin, Asami and Korra were already on top of Oogie, ready to go.

"So, Trinley, I get the whole hiding in plain sight thing, but didn't people realize something was off when you blew wind in their face?" Bolin asked. He was walking with Trinley and Yaling up towards the flying bison. Before waiting for an answer, he casually earthbent himself on top of the bison right beside Lin, who looked at him with disdain.

"I was taught to contain my abilities early on," explained Trinley from below. "I didn't leave the palace for the first few years of my life in case I accidentally revealed my identity. I was brought up as a non-bender—I learned first how to fight without using my bending. Mastering airbending came much later."

"I miss the days when you didn't know how to properly airbend," said Yaling, who stood beside him. She hit him playfully on his side. "After Zaheer started teaching you airbending, you became nearly unstoppable on the training ground."

Lin visibly tensed and Bolin, picking up on the tension, turned to her. "You okay, Beifong?"

"I'm fine," she said, turning to meet Tenzin's eyes. She looked away quickly.

Trinley, not noticing Lin's reaction, smiled to himself at the compliment, then turned to Yaling. "I'm sorry again," he said. "You were right. I was…" He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable. "I wasn't thinking about you guys."

She hugged him. "And we're sorry we attacked Republic City's police headquarters," she said. "In our defense, we thought you were being held hostage."

"I promise I'll come back and visit more often," said Trinley.

"I packed the robes with the other items," informed Mako, walking out of one of the palace buildings with a backpack in his hands. The items inside contained Kyoshi's fan, Yangchen's teapot, Roku's robes, and Korra's old armband. He lifted the bag up and Korra grabbed it. He then climbed up the bison and took a seat next to Bolin.

Toph followed Mako out. She walked with her hands behind her back and her head looking to the ground. "You guys have fun searching for the turtle or whatever," she said.

"Toph, you're not coming with us?" said Bolin.

"Me? No. I'm heading back to the swamp."

Trinley pulled her in for a hug, and she accepted him with open arms. Again, Lin tensed, but Tenzin seemed to be the only one to notice.

"I promise to visit you more often too, Toph," Trinley told her.

"You better," said Toph with a grin. "The swamp people are getting a little too chummy for my taste. I need you to come and blow some sense into them."

Tenzin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really must get going," he said.

Trinley said his final goodbyes and then casually walked up Oogie's tail and found a seat next to Lin.

"Oogie, yip yip," said Tenzin, and they were off.

* * *

With binoculars Bolin peered out into the water. "Oh, there! I think I see—ooh, false alarm. False alarm, everybody. It was just another rock."

"Give me those," said Mako, yanking the binoculars from Bolin's hands and looking for himself. "Bolin, that's the same rock as before. You're clearly not looking in the right direction."

The sun had long set, and the moon and stars shone brightly above them. They were all sitting around a fire with the sandy beach just a few rock climbs below them. Asami rested her head on Korra's lap, her eyes fluttering open and closed, fighting the temptation to fall asleep, and Korra mindlessly stroked her hair as she looked out at the bay. Mako and Bolin sat closest to the rocks, their bodies turned towards the water instead of the fire. Trinley, who fell asleep shortly after arriving, laid in between Lin and Tenzin.

Korra hoped Trinley was working some of his spirit-y magic to make the lion turtle come to them quicker, but he probably just passed out from exhaustion. In the two days that she had known him, he had yet to sleep in front of her. Occasionally, Lin and Tenzin would glance down at Trinley's sleeping form. Each time they caught each other looking, their eyes quickly drifted away from him, as if it were forbidden for the both of them to look at the same time.

"This is hopeless," said Korra with a hard sigh. Asami sat up and started rubbing her back in comfort. "We've been sitting here for hours and still… we got nothing!"

"You must be patient, Korra," said Tenzin. "When it is time, the lion turtle will guide you to where you need to be."

The wind around them became fierce and Korra shivered as she scooted closer to Asami.

"Even if we don't find the lion turtle here, we're not going to stop looking," said Asami, wrapping her arm around Korra.

"Yeah, we're team avatar. Where you go, we go," said Bolin. "No matter how long it takes, no matter what challenges we may face along the way, we will not stop until we find a lion turtle to help you regain your ability to connect with your past lives!"

"Not me," said Mako, which led to an awkward pause. "What? I can't just leave every time the avatar needs my help. I have a job, remember?"

Bolin yawned and stretched his arms out. "Well, I still got your back, Korra."

"That's not what I… I didn't mean—I still have your back, Korra," said Mako.

Korra let out a small laugh. "I know you do, Mako."

* * *

Tenzin yet again struggled to get the key in the keyhole. It seemed to be a regular occurrence, with his work bag in one arm the take-out in the other. He gave in and dropped the bag on the floor—he wondered why he never seemed to learn from his past mistakes.

Finally, he entered the apartment and placed the bag and the food on the kitchen table. Lin, as she always did after a long day, laid sprawled out on the couch with her metal armor still on her body. He always hated when she fell asleep with her uniform on; she would wake with all kinds of back and neck pains because of it.

He kissed her forehead, expecting the scratchiness of his beard to wake her. When she hardly stirred, he planted a firm kiss on her lips. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"A quarter after seven," said Tenzin, glancing at the large clock behind them. "We didn't get to the market this week, so I picked up Yo-yo's for dinner."

Lin stood and stretched her arms out. To give her thanks, she kissed Tenzin's cheek. "Su called—she wants to have a big family dinner next weekend," she said as they walked to the kitchen. "Must be something big planned. She even dragged mom out of the swamp for it."

"I have a meeting with the president Friday morning," said Tenzin. "I'll cancel my afternoon lunch with Chen, and we can head out early."

She reached for the bag of food and immediately went for the dumplings. "Trinley!" she called out. "Dinner!"

Tenzin wrapped his arms around Lin's waist and pulled her in close to him. She playfully fed him a dumpling. "Maybe we can have Su watch Trinley for a few extra days." They kissed and Tenzin's hands lingered down. "I was hoping we could recreate last year's expedition."

"Who says we can't recreate it tonight," teased Lin.

Their lips nearly touched when they heard the answer to her question open his door. They pulled away slightly as Trinley entered the kitchen. Trinley was the miniature version of Tenzin: head shaved with a blue arrow pointing down on his forehead and red and yellow robes covering his body. He rummaged through the bag of food, found something he liked, and headed back to his room.

"Hello to you too," greeted Tenzin.

Trinley stopped, retracted his steps and planted a small kiss on his father's cheek, then ran back to his room. "Can't talk now. Studying for the entry exams."

"We're going to your Aunt Su's next weekend," Lin called after him.

"All right," he responded with a quick wave.

She rolled her eyes. "I can't wait until these college entry exams are over," she said.

"Hopefully by next week we'll have our loving son back with us," said Tenzin with a smile. "Zaofu might be the perfect thing to ease his stress."

Lin's hand rested on his chest. "So, about that expedition you were talking about…"

Lin awoke with the smell of cigarette smoke filling her nostrils. Tenzin slept soundly beside her, almost spooning her. She sat up and released a fierce groan, massaging the back of her neck. Sleeping with her uniform on was never a good idea. Moving her arms slightly, the uniform sprung off her body and planted itself neatly on the ground beside her.

Now in her tank top, she stood, popping her back along the way. She needed to take a long walk and get her mind off things. But as she climbed down the rocks and walked closer to the shore, she found Trinley looking up at the moon. He looked normal, nothing like Tenzin anymore; not in the moonlight, anyway. She thought to leave him there and wander off somewhere else, but something compelled her to move towards him instead.

"Trinley," she said softly.

He turned to reveal a cigarette in his hand. She eyed the cigarette and then at him. He too looked down at the cigarette.

"Oh, um… I'm—I was just…" There was a look of panic on his face as he struggled to figure out what to do with the cigarette. He made to drop it in the sand, but Lin stopped him.

"Actually," said Lin, "got another one?"

"Oh… yeah. Here," said Trinley, fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out a loose cigarette and handed it to her. She put the unlit cigarette in her mouth, and he gaped at her.

"Got a light?" she asked, holding the cigarette with her lips.

"Sorry, yeah," he said, pulling out a match. He placed his own cigarette in his mouth as he ignited the flame with his boot. The wind blew it out quickly and he tried again with a new match, this time cupping it with his hand to block the wind. He lit her cigarette and she took a long drag before releasing the smoke into the air. The harsh wind blew it away quickly.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"No," said Lin, thinking back to Tenzin's touch. "Weird dream. You?"

"I always wake up at weird hours in the night," he told her. "Some nights I'm able to go right back to sleep. Other nights… I contemplate human existence." He flicked the ashes from his cigarette onto the ground and looked back up at the moon.

They stood with the wind around them singing. Lin examined the cigarette in her hand. It was long and super slim, much like Trinley; she recognized the brand as Buffalo Yak's; the cheapest cigarettes to buy. They only lasted a few minutes and had a bitter taste to them. With just one sharp inhale, the cigarette was nearly halfway gone.

"I… can't remember the last time I had one of these," she said.

He chuckled softly to himself. "There's a group of fellows outside the Northern Water Tribe wall who live off these things. All they do is smoke, drink and make music. They're not the best role models but they sure do make some good music."

She smiled softly and turned away from him. The wind picked up and she shivered, discovering too late her tank top was no such match for the harsh weather. Warmth quickly came to her as she felt something soft and weighted on her shoulders. She realized, turning back to Trinley, he had given her his jacket.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping it around herself.

"Toph told me to go to Republic City," he said softly. "I started to, but… I took a wrong train and ended up in the Fire Nation instead. By the time I realized my mistake, I lost my wallet and my nerve. I always told myself I'd get there eventually… but I just never did.

"I… I wasn't even sure you would believe me," continued Trinley. "The son you knew died in the rocks and rubble with Sokka. I was just some punk, brainwashed by the Red Lotus."

"So, you know how it happened?"

He nodded.

Lin waited for a moment before asking, "How did it happen?"

Their cigarettes quickly burned to the butts and they quickly abandoned them in the sand below them.

He closed his eyes and she quickly regretted asking him. She assumed it was difficult for him to talk about; hell, it was not a memory Lin liked to look back on herself. A part of her hated Remembrance Day because it always made her remember. She lifted her hand to comfort Trinley…

And then she heard it… A voice she never thought she would hear again:

"I know. I know. I'll only be a few minutes. I'll be back before you notice I'm gone. I promise."

She saw Sokka hunched over a dumpster and she opened her mouth to speak but he had vanished into the night before she could utter a single word. She quickly ran to the dumpster and there he was, her Trinley, laying on cardboard and smiling up at her. A tear slipped out as she placed a gentle hand on the baby's cheek.

Like Sokka before him, the baby vanished into the night and Lin turned back to Trinley, whose eyes were open again.

"Zaheer came and took me shortly after," he said, "but I didn't think you'd want to see that."

"So, you knew?"

"The Red Lotus were a lot of things," he told her, "but they weren't liars. They always told me the truth, no matter how harsh that truth might have been."

"And you were okay with it?"

"I'm ashamed to say I was," said Trinley. "It was all I ever knew—all I thought I wanted to know. You, for a while, were nothing but a memory to me." He looked to the ground, unable to meet her eyes. "But as I got older, I started spending more and more time in that memory, and many others like it. It became an obsession. I started questioning my purpose, my worth to the group. And the more time I spent with Zaheer, the more I realized I didn't want to become him.

"Killing the earth queen was the last straw for me," he continued. "I hated her too, but she didn't deserve to get killed. No one deserves that fate, not even the cruelest people in the world. We were given our orders to attack the governor shortly after—Zaheer put me in the lead. I was ready, he told me. But I knew if I went through with it, there would be no going back. The day came and I ran away, out of the city and into the swamp with no regard for the others."

Lin approached him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder, hesitant to go any further. Trinley embraced her and, after a moment of hesitation, she squeezed him tight, never wanting to let him go. His coat fell from her shoulders and landed on the sand below. He was warm, she thought. Warm and beautiful, and all hers. They pulled away and Lin realized she was crying. She wiped the tears from her face and then cupped his cheeks.

"I really thought you were long dead. I never thought anything like this would ever happen," she confessed. She hesitated before continuing: "I dreamt you hadn't been taken. We were all living normal lives in Republic City. We were in our old apartment, the one we shared before… Your d—Tenzin brought home Yo-yo's for dinner—it's a restaurant in Republic City. And you looked just like him: robes, tattoos, all of it. And you hardly said a word to us because you were studying for your entry exams."

He knitted an eyebrow. "Entry exams?"

"For college," she clarified. "You were trying to get into college."

"College," he echoed, smirking to himself. "I'd like to go there. Not any time soon, but maybe someday." He grabbed her forearm and held onto it gently. "You know that's not going to be me, right? I'm not planning on being that guy with the shaved head and airbending robes…" He let go of her arm and sighed. "Listen, I'm leaving for Hira'a when this all gets settled," he told her.

The chill found her again and she shivered. He took notice and picked up the jacket, offering it to her once more.

"And I was wondering if… you would like to come with me," he pressed on. "You could meet Jingyi and his wife Suzume. Maybe we could even go to a show. I hear their live theater is excellent."

"I… my job," said Lin.

Trinley only nodded.

"What? You're not staying?" said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Tenzin standing a few feet away from them, his robes blowing in the fierce wind.

"How long have you been standing there," asked Lin.

Tenzin ignored her question and focused only on Trinley. "What about your airbending training? I thought… I was hoping to teach you with the others. With your brothers and sisters."

"I'm not an airbender, Tenzin—"

"Dad. Call me dad."

The wind was already fierce, but Tenzin's presence made it howl louder.

"I'm not an airbender, dad," said Trinley. "I'm just someone who has the ability to control wind. I'm sorry."

"What's going on," said Asami, running to Tenzin's side. "Have you found Korra yet?"

"What?" said Lin.

"Korra's missing," Asami said. "We're not able to find her anywhere."

"Hey guys," said Mako on top of Oogie. "The backpack's missing too."

"That means she's found the lion turtle," said Trinley.

* * *

**There's only one more chapter left, but I also want to do an epilogue. I'll have those out as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review down below. Thanks for reading. You guys have been great!**


	12. It All Comes Back

Korra opened her eyes, expecting to see Asami curled up next to her. Instead, she saw the trunk of a tree. She turned, hoping to find the others but she only found more trees.

She stood and wandered around the area before returning to the spot she started in. She wondered, for a moment, if she was in the spirit world, but the fire in her hand told her she was not, but when she attempted to bend the ground beneath her, she found that it was not bendable. After a moment of reflecting, she spotted the backpack laying a few feet away from her and put it on.

"Guys?" she called out, looking around her, hoping it was all some unfunny prank Bolin or Mako was pulling. When there was no answer, she called out again, making sure her voice was booming: "Asami? Mako… Bolin? Where are you guys?"

A deep voice hummed in response.

"Hello? Is someone else here?"

They hummed again.

"Can you tell me where my friends are?"

She waited. It became clear she would not get a reply, but she cleared her throat and called out again: "Where are you? What is this place?"

As predicted, there was no response, so she decided to venture forward to investigate. She walked until she reached a large bumpy slope falling into the clear blue ocean water. She stepped onto and faced the strange island she appeared to be residing on.

"Hello," she called out. A few beetle birds flew out of the trees in response. "My name is Korra. I'm the…"

The slope she stood on rose from the water and the movement, too slippery for her to assume a sturdy stance, made her fall backwards into the water. Before she could react, a hand—no, a paw—guided her back up. She soon faced a large creature with a lion's head and a turtle's body: a lion turtle, she suddenly realized.

"I'm Korra," she told the creature, "the avatar."

The lion turtle remained silent.

She quickly remembered what Trinley told her about lion turtles: 'They are ancient creatures who hold more power than any human or spirit combined,' he said. 'When facing a lion turtle, it is vital you give it your utmost respect.'

She bowed quickly. "Oh… ancient one," she said awkwardly, "I, the avatar, seek your knowledge."

Still, the lion turtle said nothing.

With a hard sigh, she removed the backpack and displayed the items before the turtle: Kyoshi's fans, Roku's robes, Yangchen's teapot and Korra's own armband. "I was told you could help me. I want to reconnect with my past lives. Please. If you can't help me, I don't know what else to do."

The lion turtle lifted its other paw out of the water and two of its claws touched the objects, triggering a slight glow to them. "Humans are all spirits living temporarily in the bodies of flesh and bone. Death comes naturally to those who accept the fate of existence"—its paw slowly moved up to Korra; its nails pressing gently onto her forehead and chest. She closed her eyes and let out a small breath— "and those who fear death have not truly lived at all. Life is understood backwards, but the mind must journey forward in order to assure its survival. Like, light and darkness, good and evil, one cannot truly exist without the guidance of the other. The past is the future, and the future is the past."

Korra felt familiarity return to her body as voices began whispering in her mind. Not only did she feel Raava inside of her, she felt the others too.

"—Our actions always have an effect. Sometimes positive, sometimes negative—"

"—If I had been more decisive, and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin—"

"—Feeling all these emotions, it helps you understand how precious human life is—"

"—How am I supposed to save the city if I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst avatar ever—"

A tear escaped Korra as the voices became louder and louder. Soon, they began to jumble together, and they morphed into one voice, her own voice. And then the voices stopped abruptly.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change."

"Aang," said Korra, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"How do you feel, Korra?"

"I feel… I feel complete."

Her eyes glowed open and she lifted herself up into the air. Water and mud lifted out of the water—the mud quickly morphed into dry rock. Fire and air came quickly after. Together, she bended the four elements around her. After a few moments, she released the elements and descended back onto the lion turtle's paw, the glow in her eyes quickly fading.

Korra bowed again to the lion turtle. "Thank you," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Some weeks later.

"So, you've been to the Tilted Vessel?" asked Kya, referring to the old Fire Nation naval vessel in the Southern Water Tribe, which was converted into a bar shortly after the end of the hundred-year war. She sat across from her nephew Trinley.

He nodded as he used his fork and knife to cut the meat on his plate. "Oh, once or twice… but drunkard fools always seem to want to start up trouble over there." With his fork, he stabbed a slab of cut meat and bit into it. "The owner… uh—"

"Oki," said Kya.

"That's the guy," said Trinley, pointing his fork at her briefly before taking another bite. "He never seems to do anything about them. I had a friend who was stupid enough to pick a fight with one of the drunks—left the place with a broken nose. I tried to get Oki to intervene, but the drunk was a regular… so he let the whole thing slide. My friend even ended up having to pay for the broken table the guy smashed him into."

"I know exactly how you feel," said Kya. "Sesi and I used to go there all the time, but then the original owner died, and Oki took over and started letting those dirty scoundrels in. The place has had at least five drug busts in the last year because of it."

"Sesi, she's your…"

"Wife," said Kya. "She sends her love, but she wasn't able to get off work."

"If you don't mind me asking, how is it that she's your wife," said Trinley. "I was under the impression both the Northern and Southern Water Tribe banned legal marriages between same-sex couples and couples in multiple relationships several years ago. And, as I recall, other nations were quick to follow."

She rolled her eyes. "If we were a nation that followed rules, the Tilted Vessel would be the most perfect place in the Southern Water Tribe. She's my wife—we got married on a spur years before those laws were even enacted. Sesi, she's a lawyer. She worked tirelessly day and night, along with several others, to get it overturned… I honestly don't see it happening anytime soon." She took a quick glance at Tenzin before leaning in to whisper: "I love your father, but as long as people like him, who value tradition over progress, are in charge, I doubt anything big will occur. Not in my lifetime, at least. President Moon clearly wants to see change, but I doubt she'll be able to get anything passed in this political climate."

"Kya," warned Tenzin, raising a suspicious eyebrow at his sister, "quit your political talk." He turned to Trinley and smiled. "This is a celebration." He raised his glass, and the people around the table were quick to follow. "To my dear son Trinley, who I am so happy to have back in our lives."

"To Trinley," said everyone else in unison, including Trinley himself.

Lin sat beside Trinley. She softly rubbed his back to show her own gratefulness on his return—a moment only meant for them to share. She traded in her metal armor for a green tunic and Trinley's black jacket he had given her, the pockets still filled with a matches and loose cigarettes. It gave her great comfort; she could smell it and always keep him close, even when he was away.

The last few days consisted of introductions and hugs, and many conversations about Trinley as an infant. Tenzin's children warmed up to Trinley immediately. It took a few days for Pema to come around, but after one evening of helping her prepare dinner, they bonded quickly.

Telegrams from both Zaofu and the Southern Water Tribe were waiting for them when they returned to Republic City. Suyin and her family arrived shortly after word was sent out, and Kya and Katara arrived on boat a week after them. Upon meeting her long-lost grandson, Katara promptly pulled him in for a hug and refused to let him go for fifteen minutes.

And Suyin, upon meeting Trinley, embraced him as if he were an old friend and quickly started up a conversation about the Red Lotus. It was clear she wanted to know more about Aiwei's involvement, but she did not want to spoil the reunion. The night after their arrival, Trinley picked up on her cues and let her know everything he knew about Aiwei, which wasn't very much: 'He really only seemed loyal at the end,' he explained to her. 'After the Red Lotus were captured and imprisoned, no one heard from him again until Korra arrived in Zaofu.'

Tenzin turned his attention to Korra, who sat with Asami at the end of the table. "And to Avatar Korra, who not only reconnected us with Trinley but also regained her ability to communicate with her past lives."

"To Avatar Korra," said everyone.

Korra lifted her own glass and raised it to Trinley, mouthing a soft thank you in his direction.

* * *

Though strictly a family affair, Tenzin invited the president and her husband to the after-dinner portion of the night. The news of Trinley's survival would be the big headline for all Republic City newspapers in a few weeks time, and Tenzin needed help from the president to keep it private until then. To prevent anything from leaking, the president's husband was left in the dark about the event.

"I understand, Master Tenzin," said President Moon, shaking Tenzin's hand. "You have my word. Everyone working on this… project will keep it tight lipped. I assure you."

"Thank you, President Moon."

"Hey, Zhu Li," said Varrick from across the room. He was beside Trinley and Bolin with Ikki and Meelo lingering nearby. "Look who it is… It's Lee. Lee's here!"

He quickly turned to Trinley with a sly smirk on his face. "I see you got dragged to this thing too. With Zhu Li being the president now, I now go to all types of events—of course I always went to these things, but now they have to invite me! I'm the first-husband." He took a quick glance at his wife before whispering into Trinley's ear: "My sources say a kid rose from the dead. That's why we're all here. But, hey, you didn't hear that from me."

Trinley smiled. "It's good to see you again, Varrick."

"Wait, Varrick… you know who Trinley is?" asked Bolin.

"Of course I know Trinley! We go way back," exclaimed Varrick, grasping Trinley's shoulder. He whispered in Trinley's ear again: "Nice alias, kid. Never know who you can trust these days." He straightened up his suit, pretending like he didn't just whisper in Trinley's ear and then turned back to the boy. "So, how's the old VariBurner treating you these days? What do you have now, the second edition? I'll have to upgrade you to model six—stop by my office one of these days and I'll have my assistant hook you up."

"You finally got a new assistant?" said Bolin.

"Well, with Zhu Li's work schedule being so hectic these days, it seemed that I had to," said Varrick. "Zhu Li hand-picked him for me, but he doesn't have that flare an assistant is supposed to have, if you know what I mean. I tell him, 'Zhu Li, do the thing!' and he does nothing! Honestly, it's so hard to get professional help these days."

"Varrick," said Zhu Li in a warning tone.

"Excuse me, kid. When Zhu Li calls, I answer," said Varrick, shaking Trinley's hand and returning to his wife's side.

"Varrick calls you Lee?" asked Ikki, looking up at her older brother.

Trinley shrugged. "I wasn't sure I could trust him."

Ikki wrapped her arms around Trinley's forearm and yanked him down to her level. He stumbled down with an ungraceful yelp. "I can't wait for you to take me to see the Ember Island Players—when do you think we can go? After you and Lin get back from Hira'a…?"

"The Ember Island Players are going to have to wait, Ikki," said Meelo, grabbing his other arm. "Trinley and me are going catgator wrestling in the swamp after he gets back."

"We've got plenty of time to do all that and more," promised Trinley. "But maybe we'll leave the wrestling for when you're a bit older."

"Hey everyone," announced Kya. She was in the corner setting up the large camera Katara had brought on their journey. Katara insisted taking a large group photo to commemorate the special occasion. "I think I finally figured out this timer thing…"

Everyone gathered in front of the camera for the picture. Tenzin and his family took center, with Korra and her friends close to them. Kya and Bumi stood between their mother. Trinley and Lin found a spot in the far back corner, next to Zhu Li and Varrick. They all smiled politely and waited for the camera to take the photo.

After a long moment, Tenzin let out an exasperated sigh. "Kya, you must have—"

Click. The picture was taken.

"Looks good, everybody," teased Kya as she made her way to the camera.

"Good?" said Tenzin. "Kya, my mouth was open, and my eyes were closed."

"All right. Hold on. You don't have to be such a baby. We'll take another one," she said, setting the timer again. "Don't talk this time."

They waited again, until click.

"I'd like to take another one," requested Tenzin. "With just Lin, Trinley and I. If that's all right."

Kya went behind the camera and everyone dispersed except for the three of them. Tenzin stood behind Lin and Trinley with one hand on Trinley's shoulder and the other around Lin's waist. But after a moment, he realized the most appropriate thing to do was to move his hand from her waist to her shoulder. Click, the photo was taken, and Tenzin left to stand beside Pema, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. And then click, Kya took another photo with just Trinley and Lin.

* * *

"I can't promise your job will be here when you get back," said President Moon.

"I can't promise I'll want it back," replied Lin.

"I understand," said President Moon with a nod. "You really think Saikhan will be better this time around?"

"Oh, no, I think he'll do horribly," said Lin, "but that's something I'm leaving you to deal with."

Despite how she felt, the president let out a small laugh. "Your work as the Republic City Police Chief has not gone unnoticed, Lin. I hope you know that," she said. "I'll be commissioning a statue of you in front of the police headquarters once the news is out."

"Just make sure hers is bigger than Toph's," joked Trinley behind them. He chuckled to himself. "Toph'll hate that."

He stood waiting for Lin at the doorway. Zhu Li shook hands with Lin, then offered Trinley a respectful nod before heading back into the living area where almost everyone was drinking coffee or tea and having lively after-dinner discussions.

"Ready to go?" asked Trinley.

"Almost," said Lin. "I promised I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Su."

They found Suyin having a lively conversation with Varrick about Lyme disease. Quietly, Lin tapped her sister's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Varrick, unbothered, continued his rant with the other people around him.

"I know it's not on the way, but I'd love it if you also visited Zaofu on your trip," said Suyin when she embraced Trinley.

He smiled. "I'm sure we can take a detour," said Trinley.

* * *

With one last goodbye to everyone at the party, Lin and Trinley headed out the door.

"You know, I can lend you a bison," said Tenzin, who followed them out. "It's really no trouble at all."

"We're fine, dad," said Trinley. "Besides, you get to meet all kinds of people on the train. Last time I met a lady who could touch her tongue to her elbow."

"All right. If you're sure," said Tenzin, pulling his son in for one last hug. He kissed the top of his head before they parted. "Be sure to call when you arrive in Hira'a, so I know you've gotten there safe."

"We will, Tenzin," said Lin.

Trinley wandered down to the Air Temple Island docks as the ferry pulled in, while Lin and Tenzin remained at the top of the steps. Tenzin pulled Lin in for a hug. He hesitated for a quick moment before he softly pecked her lips. "Keep our boy safe, Lin," he told her.

"I will."

In the distance, they saw Trinley boarding the ferry and introducing himself to the workers driving it.

She started to descend the steps but stopped and turned back to him. After a moment of hesitation, she said, "I, uh… thanks. For not letting me forget about him."

He smiled. "And thank you, Lin, for helping me remember."

She climbed back up and hugged him one last time. "I love you, Tenzin."

"I love you, too, Lin," he said. They heard Trinley from the ferry conversing with the workers. They pulled away. "Have fun. Be safe. See you in a couple of months."

* * *

Both Lin and Trinley waved at him as the ferry made its way to the city, their bodies becoming smaller and smaller with each passing moment.

"Goodbye," Tenzin said quietly, only to himself. He waved one last time. "I'll be here when you return."

When they became nothing but blobs, he turned his heel and headed back inside. The night was early, the moon shone brightly above the temple, and life continued as it did before.

* * *

**And that's the ending—except, no, bc I still want to write an epilogue.**  
**Regarding Kya and her wife... idk, I just added it in. She has a betrothal necklace and bryke confirmed she's part of the lgbtq community, so I made her have a wife. Plus that scene MIGHT be setting up the epilogue, idk...**

**Hope you liked it. Leave a review down below to tell me what you think, if you want :)**


	13. Epilogue

**This is it. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Several years later.

"No—not a dozen pink roses… we ordered a dozen pink lotuses. One for each table," said Asami with an exasperated sigh. She rubbed her forehead and examined the bundle of flowers in front of her. "Can you call the florist and see if they can fix this before tomorrow night."

"Right away, ma'am," said her assistant, Chin-Sun.

Chin-Sun, a short plump woman with glasses, reminded Asami of a younger Zhu Li Moon, though she hoped she treated the woman better than Varrick did with Zhu Li in their early years. She made a mental note to give Chin-Sun the bonus she rightly deserved.

Footsteps approached and she turned to see Trinley enter the courtyard. "What're you doing here?" she asked.

He smiled. "Nice to see you, too, Asami."

"Sorry," she said, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before hugging him. She moved to the table with the roses and picked up the clipboard beside them and began examining it. "This wedding is… proving to be much more stressful than I thought."

Trinley stroked his beard and pointed to the flowers. "I thought you guys decided on pink lotuses."

She responded with an exasperated sigh.

He nodded in understanding. "And that's why Reina and I decided to elope," said Trinley, stroking a pink rose petal softly with his index finger. "Also, we were drunk and nineteen."

"I thought you said you were stuck in meetings all day," said Asami.

"Jinora called this morning," said Trinley. "Apparently, dad really needs to speak with me about something. How is he today?"

"The doctor told him to take it easy for a few weeks, so naturally he's been cooped up in his office preparing coursework for the young airbenders."

"Oh, man… I guess I better get him back to bed." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the door leading to Tenzin's office.

Trinley was an exact copy of Tenzin, except he had his mother's eyes. He spent many years of his life denying his resemblance to his father, growing his hair to his shoulders, letting the waves, given to him by his mother, flow freely in the wind. Though, since becoming a father and a politician, his hair gradually became shorter. His hair was ear-length now, but to keep the hair out of his eyes and to maintain a professional look, he kept it gelled back.

"You certainly can try," said Asami. "Korra, Jinora and I all tried to get him out of there. He won't budge."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

Tenzin had not been the same since Pema's death last year. Already dedicated to his work on rebuilding the air nation, he became a workaholic shortly after her diagnosis. And when she died, he seemed unstoppable. No matter how hard his children attempted to get him settled, Tenzin refused to slow down. Finally, he wore his own heart out and Jinora found him collapsed in the garden one morning. He was ordered by the doctor to stay in bed for a few days, but he was still so restless.

Trinley knocked on his father's office door. When there was no answer, he knocked again. "Dad," he said, opening the door slightly. He spotted his father's foot on the ground and burst open the door in a panic. There his father was, face down on his office floor. "Dad!" said Trinley, rushing to his father's side.

"I'm all right," claimed Tenzin. He reached for a pen hidden in the cracks below his desk and sat up. "I was only retrieving my pen."

"Spirits, dad, you scared the life out of me," said Trinley as he helped him onto his feet. "What are you even doing up? You should be in bed, resting."

"I will rest," said Tenzin as he grabbed his cane, which was propped up beside his desk, "just as soon as I get these breathing exercises created for next week's meditation session." With his cane, he wobbled to his desk and sat down.

"I thought we all agreed Jinora would be taking over the meditations," said Trinley, sitting on the chair across from his father.

"Yes, well, Jinora's been very busy with the baby lately," said Tenzin, straightening the robes around him. "I just thought I'd help her out a little."

"Dad, her baby's five years old now," said Trinley. "I think Jinora's more than capable of taking on the task."

Tenzin looked away, a stubbornness in his expression. "I know she's capable—of course I know she's capable! I'm the one who made her capable. I just can't stand being cooped up in bed all day. I need to be out… I need to be doing something."

"What about some peaceful meditation," suggested Trinley. "I can close Aang's memorial for a few days and you can have that space to—"

"No, I… I don't want to meditate."

"Then the only other option is for you to rest," said Trinley. "Dad, please… We're all worried about you."

He let out a sigh and turned back to his son. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I do," said Trinley. "Your wife died—you're in mourning. You're depressed."

There was a photo of Pema and the kids displayed on his desk. It was taken shortly after Rohan was born—at his mother's home in the Southern Water Tribe, if he recalled correctly. Pema had Rohan cradled in her arms with the other children surrounding her. They all smiled sweetly at the camera. He stroked Pema's face with the tip of his finger. Another photo stood beside it: Tenzin, Lin and Trinley all stood smiling at the camera. It was taken shortly before Trinley and Lin left for Hira'a.

"She wasn't supposed to die first," said Tenzin.

"But she did," said Trinley, "and life continues."

"I didn't love her enough," admitted Tenzin. "I didn't love any of you enough."

"That's not true and you know it."

"I… never told anyone this," said Tenzin, "but the night before Pema and I married, I went to your mother's house. We…" He looked down, ashamed of his own confession. "I never wanted to—it was a complicated situation. She deserved better. They both did."

"You don't need to tell me all this, dad," said Trinley softly. "You… loved Pema. And she loved you—maybe it was different than what you experienced with Lin, but it was still love. Don't invalidate those feelings because of other feelings."

His father sighed. "She gave me so much… and I gave her so little." He coughed, pushing back the tears escaping from his eyes. Trinley reached across the desk and placed a hand over Tenzin's wrinkly one. "When you came back into my life again, Trinley, I thought it would make me feel complete again, but…" He stopped, the tears forcing their way out. He placed his hands over his face and leaned onto the table. "And now that Pema's gone, I just feel even more broken."

Trinley rushed to his father's side and knelt next to him, forcing Tenzin to face him. His father found his hands and held onto them tightly with his shaking hands. Trinley looked up at his elderly father, noticing the sparkle in his eyes, despite the state he was in.

"And then you left with your mother all those years ago… A part of me wished I could be the one to go with you," continued Tenzin. "I've always been jealous of the bond you share with her. You went off on all these adventures together—and you'd come back, for a moment, with new pictures and stories to tell… but then you two would leave again. And I would stay right here."

He let go of his son and turned to look at the wall behind them. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Trinley," he confessed. "All my life I thought my purpose was to continue my father's heritage and to uphold the air nation values and traditions, but now that I'm old… I don't seem to know anything anymore."

"What do you need me to do, dad? You want me to take you on an adventure? I'll cancel my Friday meetings and we can take a long weekend, just the two of us."

He shook his head. "No, no... I don't need you to do that for me. I'm fine... I'm fine." He wiped his eyes and turned to his desk again. "Besides... I didn't ask you hear to vent all my problems to you." He straightened his robes again and coughed the sadness away. "I'm sure your mother already told you about him."

Trinley stood. "Told me about who?"

"Zaheer." He tapped his finger a few times on his desk and waited a moment before speaking again. "He... He's dying, Trinley."

"We're all dying, dad."

"Yes, well some sooner than others," said Tenzin, taking a quick glance at the photograph of Pema and the children on his desk.

Trinley sat down on top of his father's desk.

"I know we don't talk about this—I know we don't talk about him," continued Tenzin, "but I feel it is important that you see him before he... I feel if you don't, you might regret not doing so."

"I haven't spoken to him in twenty-three years," said Trinley. "I imagine he won't be too thrilled to see me, given what I've become." He gestured to his attire: a plain black suit and gelled back hair. "I'll go see him this afternoon—I'll have Ikue reschedule my meeting with Varrick."

He placed a hand on his son's forearm. "Are you sure you want to go alone? Zaheer is…"

"…a dying man. He's harmless at this stage," said Trinley. "My concern is… what he will become afterwards." After a moment of quiet reflection, he stood and kissed the top of his father's bald head. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son," said Tenzin softly.

"I know this is hard, but it will all work out in the end. Think about my offer some more. A trip with just the two of us is long overdue."

"Thank you, Trinley, but I'm really fine."

"You're not fine. You know you're not fine," said Trinley. "You don't have a goal anymore—find whatever it is you need." He glanced down at his wrist watch and sighed. "I've got a lunch date with the CEO of Cabbage Corp. in ten minutes."

"Go," said Tenzin, "do your job."

"Reina's visiting a charity this afternoon, so Lin'll be picking Lhamo up from training today."

"That's fine," he said.

Trinley was nearly out the door. "Promise me you'll relax a little, dad. Take a nap—meditate. Do something."

"I promise," said Tenzin, waving him off.

* * *

The metal door opened, and despite the White Lotus guard's words of caution, Trinley entered the prison without fear, almost as if he was visiting an old friend. Zaheer was high off the ground, the chains preventing him from going much further. He seemed to be in a deep meditation, for he did not notice Trinley approaching.

"I heard the rumors you could float," said Trinley casually. Zaheer opened his eyes, a look of content on his face. "But I wasn't sure they were true. Until now, that is." Slowly Zaheer descended until his feet were firmly on the ground. Trinley took notice and smirked. "Nice to see you haven't let go of all earthly tether."

"How nice of the President of the United Republic to visit me in my prison," greeted Zaheer, a coldness in his voice.

Trinley nodded. "I've become the one thing you taught me to hate."

Zaheer frowned.

"Part of me hates myself for it," continued Trinley. "But the other part of me is so damn proud of all that I've accomplished."

"You've helped the avatar create a new world of peace and unity throughout the four nations," said Zaheer. "You've accomplished more in a few years than I have in my whole lifetime."

"I'm told you're dying."

"We're all dying, Trinley."

"Some sooner than others."

Zaheer sat down; Trinley remained standing. "This is our first-time meeting in person since…"

"…the night you kidnapped me," said Trinley. "Yes, I know. I no longer dwell on those memories."

"And what do you dwell on these days?"

"I've got a family now," said Trinley. "A wife, and two little girls: Lhamo, who's six… and Lian's two. But not a day goes by without me thinking about you… about the Red Lotus. I guess I now dwell on what might have been… had I stayed with the Red Lotus. I would have let go of all my earthly possessions, like you. Only I would have meant it."

"What are you saying?"

"I feel it in your soul," said Trinley. "You can't let go. Not fully, anyway. You still hold onto P'Li… and Ghazan and Ming-Hua. And me. You won't admit it, but you still hold onto things. That's why you're not floating right now. I'm here… holding you down."

Zaheer remained silent, so Trinley continued:

"Do you believe in life after death?"

"You of all people should know where I stand on that point."

He only nodded. "I still care for you, Zaheer," said Trinley. "I wanted you to know that before… well, before you left for the spirit world. I imagine you're close." He turned for the exit. "I won't keep you."

"Trinley," said Zaheer, standing. Trinley stopped and turned back to the man. "Goodbye."

"See you on the other side, old man."

Trinley disappeared behind the large metal door separating Zaheer from the outside world. He took a few deep breaths before closing his again and prepared himself to ascend upwards once more.

"Hello, Zaheer," said her voice so softly behind him.

His eyes opened and he turned to her. "P'Li," he said. Excitement consuming him, he ran to her, only for his chains to stop him from fully embracing her. He looked back at the spot where Trinley had stood moments prior. "You're just a memory," he told himself. He looked back at her. "A beautiful memory."

"Years apart have only made my love for you stronger," said P'Li. She drew closer, her young hands intertwining with his wrinkly ones. "And deep down I knew you would find a way to get me out. Just like you saved me from becoming that warlord's killing machine when I was a girl. You've shown me what true freedom means."

A tear slipped out and he quickly wiped it away before embracing her. "I love you, P'Li."

Zaheer held onto the memory tightly, tears slipping down his face. They kissed as they both slowly disappeared into the void, or wherever people go to meet their long-lost loved ones.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" said Bolin, looking at the pink lotus flowers on the table. "Asami, these… flowers are beautiful. Opal, why didn't we have pink lotuses at our wedding?"

"I don't know," said Opal, visibly irritated. "Maybe if you you helped plan our wedding, it would have ended up differently. Maybe a lot of things would have ended up differently."

Asami quickly squeezed herself in between the two, a nervous smile on her face. She wore a beautiful gown—which looked like the dress her mother wore when her own parents married. "Opal. Bolin. So glad you two could make it," she said. "Opal, you and the kids are sitting with your parents and brothers at table four. Bolin, you're with Mako and his family at table two."

"What, we're not sitting together?"

Ignoring Bolin's question, Opal left him without so much as a nod in his direction.

"Man, this taking time apart thing is really hard," said Bolin with a frown, shuffling his way over to table two.

Mako quickly came to Asami's side, watching as the former couple ventured off towards their respected tables.

"How long do you think they'll stay separated this time?" said Asami in a low voice.

"There's no telling. The wedding might speed up their reunion," said Mako. "You know how they are: can't live with or without each other for too long. Just be prepared to run the other direction if you start to hear Bolin moaning in a supply closet."

"I thought I did hear moaning last night," said Asami. "I'm surprised it wasn't them."

"Probably some hormonal teenagers," said Mako, crossing his arms. "Jinora might need to give another safe-sex talk to the young airbenders."

"Korra's ready whenever you are," said Kya, walking up to Asami. She had a proud grin on her face.

"Great," said Asami, looking at the clipboard she held in her hands. "Everybody's here… We can start whenever."

Kya took the clipboard. "I'll take care of the technical stuff. You guys go get ready."

The wedding was short—exactly what both brides wanted. Mako walked Asami down the aisle, which was squeezed in between all the tables family and friends were seated at. And then Korra and her father followed them. Korra wore a beautiful water tribe gown with the betrothal necklace Asami made for her around her neck. Kya officiated the wedding with Tenzin and Tonraq saying a few words. Korra and Asami said their vows, and Kya officially pronounced them wife and wife. It was less than a half-hour long. Short and sweet, and straight to the point.

Their wedding was planned shortly after the legalization of same-sex marriages in the United Republic last month. Trinley and many of his officials were currently working with other nations to get the legalization world-wide. The Fire Lord agreed to issue in a similar law in the upcoming months, while the other nation leaders needed time to think it over. But most, if not all, nations were leading up to the change.

* * *

While the others celebrated the nuptials of Korra and Asami, Tenzin snuck away to meditate inside the Temple. Despite the celebration, he still did not feel right. He decided to take Trinley's advice and meditate.

"I, uh… brought you some tea," said Lin.

He opened his eyes and saw Lin at the doorway. She held a tea tray with a teapot and two cups on it. The sun from outside illuminated her, making her look more spirit than mortal. He shifted in his seat. "Thank you, Lin. I, uh…"

"You're meditating," she said suddenly. "I should have… I'll just—"

"No, no. The tea is fine," he said, gesturing her towards him. "And so is the company."

She set the tray down and sat across from him. "You all right?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will be… I think."

They were quiet for a moment, before Lin finally admitted, "It feels like last time."

"It feels a lot like last time," said Tenzin with a sigh of relief.

Again, silence filled them. Tenzin did not seem too eager to start a conversation, so Lin began again: "After we thought we lost Trinley, I honestly didn't know what to do. I know I should have talked to you, but instead… I thought working would help me get over it. I thought if I worked hard enough, my mind would just forget about the whole thing. Deep down I knew it wouldn't, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"I'm sorry," she continued with a hard sigh. "I spent so much time trying to forget about him, about us—I never really considered how you felt about it all. All I ever wanted to do was to please my mother—so much so, I never really figured out what I wanted to do with my life. Trinley was the closest thing I ever got to figuring that all out. And when he left us, that little part of me disappeared with him. It wasn't until we reunited with him again that I found it again."

He cupped her cheek and kissed her. Not a simple peck, as he had been prone to do over the years, but a soft and tender kiss that lasted a few moments.

"You're not regretting last night, I take," she said when they parted.

"Spirits, no, Lin," said Tenzin, pulling her close. Though after a moment of gazing at her, his hands fell, and he looked away. "But… I'm not ready to tell the whole world quite yet. I'd like some time to speak with the children first—especially Rohan. You know, he's still so young…"

It was Lin who cupped his face then. "Tenzin, it's all right. I understand."

He grabbed her wrist, kissed her hand and pulled it down to his chest. "Thank you, Lin."

They heard footsteps approaching, so they parted once more. In an attempt to look and act natural, Lin began pouring the tea while Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully with his attention up at the ceiling. Trinley entered the Temple with his youngest daughter, Lian, in his arms.

Upon seeing Lin, Lian wiggled out of Trinley's arms and onto Lin's lap, exclaiming, "Grandma!" along the way. Tenzin greeted her with a slight smile.

"I guess you guys already know," said Trinley as he approached them. "Zaheer died last night."

"Yes," said Tenzin with a bow.

"I'm so sorry, Trinley," said Lin.

Their son simply shrugged. He waited a moment before continuing: "Korra and Asami are about to cut their cake." He suddenly realized how close his parents were; they were nearly touching. He raised a curious eyebrow. "You guys okay? We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"

"No," said Lin and Tenzin nervously together. They looked at each other, both smiling gently.

"We were just talking," said Lin.

"Catching up on old times," said Tenzin, attempting to stand. Lin, with Lian mimicking her, helped him to his feet.

"All right," said Trinley, a hint of suspicion still lingering in his voice. "Well, come on you two. We don't want to keep the others waiting."

Tenzin reached for Lin's hand. Instead, he got his granddaughter's. Lin grabbed Lian's other hand, and together they walked out of the Temple, and into the sun.

* * *

******I want to do a spin-off of this fic where it's Lin and Trinley's adventures. I only have a couple ideas right now.

One is they're at this restaurant (and maybe Toph is there too) and some guy approaches Lin and she just kinda shoos him off bc she's with her son and it's basically them going on blind dates and it not going so well. Maybe they set each other up. Maybe: Toph (assuming Toph's there) and Lin set each other up on dates and Lin picks out a really old guy for Toph and she's pissed about it. While maybe Trinley goes on a regular date with a nice someone his own age or something...  
Another idea: 'New Omashu', basically they help residents of Omashu rebuild their land after tyrant ruler Kuvira destroys it.  
The stories are both in developing stages at the moment.  
Would it be something you'd guys be interested in reading? Please let me know. Thank you for going on this lovely journey with me.  
Also, sorry Pema fans. Had to kill Pema off. Need Linzin to be endgame.

Edit: If you have fun ideas about the adventures Lin and Trinley should go on, please feel free to share them with me, either on pm or on the review.


End file.
